Born of Revenge
by CFBlessed
Summary: Percy&Olympians,its year 2. A girl finds out shes a demigod at a young age and accepts it but it starts to be dangerous.she gets to camp halfblood and is sent on a quest.will she live or will the news kill her?what does Hades do to demigods?review plz
1. Chapter 1

I knew I was a demigod. I just didn't know who my father was. I found out in a type of dream. I say it's a dream because it's so unrealistic it can't be called reality. I don't think I can ever forget it. I was six, and I was not the most careful or precautious child. I was a surprisingly active girl for someone who was taciturn. But that's to be expected if you have ADHD. I had too much energy, and I often had what appeared to others as a currish manner to those in power, but for the most part, I was a quiet child. I didn't speak much I preferred to sing; correction I loved to sing, but never in front of people. My mother would sometimes sing with me, she had a gorgeous voice. When I did speak, I spoke in my head instead of using words. Though many thought I was arrogant or fatuous, I didn't really care. But my mother told me that if I were to last anywhere I'd have to behave, and respond when people talk to me. And on occasion, I would heed my mothers order to speak when spoken to.

My mother was always very protective over me, wanting to make sure she knew where I was at all times. Though I don't know why. She was big on self-defense. She signed me up for multiple martial arts classes, so it wasn't like I didn't know how to disarm someone that would try to threaten me. And I have a few times. There was a boy who was annoying me to an extreme length. I didn't hurt him, I merely jabbed him a couple times in a few pressure points and he was paralyzed. My mother scolded me but I thought it was worth it. That boy wouldn't come near me again.

Anyway, I'm getting off-track. About this dream I had, I distinctly remember that it was on my 6th birthday after my mother had given me a golden locket slightly larger than the norm. In it was a photo of her and me smiling. Within the locket was a small mechanism that when I turned gave off a sweet little melody. The pictures turned on the left part of the locket, and every once in a while the song changed. I listened to it every night before I fell asleep. She gave it to me when I asked about my father, and she said 'we don't need him, and you don't need to worry about him. As long as we have the two people in that locket right?' I agreed to every word she said and didn't think about him again. I had wandered into the forest nearby. It was winter, and butterflies flew in flocks of 100s on that day. Thinking on it now, I see that it's strange that butterflies appear at such a strange time, but as a hyperactive kid, I of course wanted to go after them. I was so fascinated by the fluttering beings; I had forgotten that I wasn't supposed to leave the area my mother had told me to stay in. While chasing the wings flying in pairs, I heard a growling noise and turned to see what I thought was a bear. But when I heard it bark I knew it was a dog. An abnormally large black dog. No wonder I thought it was a bear, it was big enough to be one.

"Puppy!" I yelled with childish glee. The dog jumped over me and attacked something. "Puppy where are you going?" I loved animals, and I had no problem talking to them. A shrill yell and a malicious bark were emitted and the Hound came back, looked at me, and disappeared.

"You are the daughter of a god. Do not be so reckless. There are those who wish to harm you.," a voice said. I thought it was the dog talking to me. Before I got to respond to my epiphany or vision or whatever it was, my mother came running frantically through the dense growth of trees.

"Adalyn! Adalyn where are you!" I didn't respond to my mother's call I was after all a silent child for the most part. My mother rushed to where I was and picked me up examining me to see if I was hurt. When she was satisfied, that I had no injury she set me down and her expression was something that could only be said in one word: furious. "Adalyn Elysia! Why didn't you answer when I called you! And why did you leave when I specifically told you not to go anywhere!" she yelled at me. I lowered my eyes not saying anything. My mother got down to my height. "Lynnie…," she wrapped her arms around me. I can never forget my mom's warm grasp how she always had a faint scent of roses around her. How her eyes always peered past what I didn't say. And how she understood that even though I didn't talk, I still spoke loudly. "Don't scare me like that. I don't want to lose you," she spoke softly.

"I'm sorry mama… I wont make you sad again, I'll try to be good from now on," when I verbalized those words, tears started going down her face. "I love you mama,"

"I love you to Adalyn," me speaking was like a lunar eclipse. Rarely happens, but when it does its always a sight to see. Well in this case a sight to hear. We walked back to the house. "Adalyn, did you hear anything?" I didn't reply. "Did you see anything?" I nodded. "What was it? Do you know?"

"A puppy," I said. My mother asked me to say it again for she couldn't hear me. My voice was naturally soft and hard to hear. "It was a very large puppy,"

"Did it hurt you?" I shook my head. I thought that night on what the dog or voice had said to me. 'You are the daughter of a god' I didn't know anything of gods, but I was intrigued and wanted to know more. When I asked my mother if she would get me books on Greek mythology she was puzzled but said she would happily oblige to my request. I had asked her to help me read. She was shocked when I was stuck on the easy words like 'and, to, god, of,' words like that. When I was eight, she had me take this test. It was the hardest test I've ever had. Some man with more crevices on his face than of that on a tree sat before me with his hands folded. Him sitting there just looking at me made me uncomfortable. He said to relax and to do the best I could. He said all I had to do was read the words on the page to him. I wondered why he couldn't read it himself but I was not to be rude. I looked at the page filled with simple sentences and froze. I had trouble reading the words. Some were upside-down, sideways, or crooked. Others looked like symbols, and didn't want to stay on the lines on which they where written. I made up a few words along the way, but eventually just stopped. He asked what was wrong but I didn't say anything. After about 15 minutes of my silence and his barraging questions that I refused to answer, he took the paper from me and left the room. My mother then walked in. "Adalyn how many times must I tell you to respond when people talk to you? People will think you're rude. You don't want that do you?" when I looked at my mother she sighed, knowing that I didn't really care. "What am I going to do with you my child?" I shrugged and smiled lightly. My smile made my mom laugh. Her laughter was music to my ears. It was a sweet tune that made everything wrong right. Only later did I find out what the test was for. I was dyslexic. My mom tried to help me understand and read better but it didn't work very well. She quickly accepted my disabilities, and treated me as she always had, with love, discipline, and humor. I was glad she didn't treat me different.

Now I'm in seventh grade, and going to a new school. But this school is a boarding school. I didn't understand why my mom wanted to send me away. She said I'd make friends and I'd be safe. But I said that I was safe with her. Maybe she just doesn't want me anymore. I was a troublesome menace in class at my old school. Though I've never done anything wrong, apparently, I've been rude, dismissive, and my favorite possibly deranged or inhabited by an evil spirit. Maybe my mom just doesn't want to deal with me anymore. Either way I'd be sent off to some school by the end of the summer where I'd have 'a lot of adventures'.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

Recap: Though I've never done anything wrong, apparently, I've been rude, dismissive, and my favorite possibly deranged or inhabited by an evil spirit. Maybe my mom just doesn't want to deal with me anymore. Either way I'd be sent off to some school by the end of the summer where I'd have 'a lot of adventures'.

Whatever adventures I have couldn't be the same as the ones I've had this year. I've had… encounters if you want to call them that. I think it's because I'm the daughter of a god. Although I was young when I heard some voice tell me I was a demigod, I believed it thoroughly. It wasn't some make-believe game that children play. I was very sophisticated for my age, and I trusted what the voice said. Besides, the encounters somehow knew I was a demigod for they said. "Die half-blood!" I assumed it was the same.

Whether it is a small mishap at the pool where I 'fall' and nearly drown, or in the forest where some tree tries to topple over me they were far from accidents. Though I've never been directly affected or even seen these things, I hear them, telling me to die. I'm partially thankful to those accidents for they've sharpened my senses to the point. I can immediately feel when a calamity is about to happen. Its as if I have a 6th sense was instilled in me telling me 'something's wrong'. My mother quickly caught on to these encounters and wanted me to stay inside as much as I could. However, I just couldn't stay in all day. I lay in bed one day thinking… why do they want me dead? I haven't figured out the answer yet.

Also, if I'm some half-blood why don't I have any miraculous powers? What does it matter anyway? I shouldn't be worrying about trifling demigod problems, I should be worrying about how I'm going to fair in this new school. I've never really had friends before. I wonder what they're like.

"Adalyn, come here please," I heard my mothers voice. But it didn't sound the same, it sounded… flirtatious. I walked downstairs to see my mother cuddling with another man. I hated each guy she was with. "This is Tommy. I met him at work," I looked at him. His black hair was far from groomed, his clothing looked far from professional, and his cologne was far from sparsely used. And he gave me a feeling that made me not want to be around him. A feeling of caution.

"Hey there kido, how you doing?" Tommy extended his hand to me. I stared blankly at him.

"Sweetie, don't be rude. Say something to him," I looked at my mom. I could tell in her eyes she didn't really like this guy. She had the same look with all her boyfriends. Why would she waste her time with such losers? And if she didn't like him, but was willing to burn time with this guy, then I wouldn't. So I didn't respond to Tommy. With a short breath, he placed his hand around my mothers' waist.

"Aw its ok, she's just shy," this man hadn't known me for five minutes, and he knew I was shy? There was a long list of words in a very specific order that I wanted to say to him, but then I remembered that I wasn't going to waste my breath on this guy. I merely glared at him. "Well…," he said trying to shake off my stare. My mother gave me a warning look and I stopped. "You sure made a pretty kid there Tracy," he said with a laugh. I despised the comment. I was starting to like this guy less and less but my mother laughed. It was a fake laugh but Tommy didn't seem to notice

"Oh, you're so sweet," she said. I scoffed and left the house. I didn't want to stick around to watch Tommy snuggling with my mom. "Don't go far!" I ignored my mother's command. I was too upset to head anyone's instructions. I stormed around and then ran into the forest. I yelled at the sky.

"This is ridiculous!" birds fled from the sight in fear at the sudden disturbance. I sat down on the summer leaves covering the ground. Then I got the feeling of apprehension. "Here we go again…," I whispered exasperated. But instead of some falling tree, I saw a boy running by me; he held a sword in his hand that blazed. "What the-,"

"Hey! Look out!" he didn't need to tell me, I had sensed some creature flying through the air. I had heard it also. It screeched loudly yelling. It looked like an over-sized crow, with the face of an old woman.

"What a perfect opportunity! Two for the price of one!" the bird lady thing flew past me.

"Two? But that would mean-," the boy dodged the bird by half a step; he thrust his sword through the bird. It fell to the ground with a blood-curdling scream and then perished into the earth. Lucky me, I finally got a chance to see what was attacking me. Lucky me, this boy with a blazing sword was here to slay it for me. If it weren't for him, I'd probably be the one on the ground dead. My mind was racing, what had just happened? The boy put a cap to the sword and it transformed into a blue pen. He looked at me for a minute. "Who are you?" he asked me. I didn't respond to him.

"Percy! Hey Percy! Are you alright?" someone was running to the boy.

"Yea, I'm fine," he called back.

"That's the third time this week! It might be best if we head back to-," he stopped seeing me.

"Adalyn! Adalyn were are you?" it was my mother. De ja vu ran through my mind. It was like four years all over again. My mom running through the forest. But this time when she saw me she didn't hug me, instead she looked at the boy, and then at the second boy running to him. "you two…," she started to say. "thank you," what was she thanking them for?

"uhm… no problem?" the boy said confused. He apparently didn't know either

"Percy," the boy standing next to him nudged his shoulder. "we uhm… we should go," the boy who I assumed to be Percy walked off, but the second one looked at my mother for a little bit and gave her a slight nod before leaving. I don't think my mother knew that I had seen this nod.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-

Recap: the boy who I assumed to be Percy walked off, but the second one looked at my mother for a little bit and gave her a slight nod before leaving. I don't think my mother knew that I had seen this nod.

"Adalyn, how many times must I tell you to not go here unless you tell me?" she said turning to me. "Tommy's back at the house. He really wants to get to know you, come on let's go," she reached for my hand but I pulled away shaking my head. I did not want to spend any time with that thing in the house.

"May I go to the woods?" I asked her. Now that I had asked, surely she would let me stay.

"No, you need to come home," guess I was wrong. I didn't disobey my mother, and I didn't argue. I walked solemnly behind her. Tommy looked annoyed that my mother had gone and chose me over him.

"Well, well. I told you she was fine Tracy. You gave your mother a big scare kido." my eyes were like daggers toward him. "Make sure you don't run off like that again," who was he to tell me what to do?

"You know, it's hot outside I'm sure everyone could use something cold to drink right?" my mother said coming in between my death stare and Tommy. How propitious Tommy was at that moment.

"Listen, I really like your mother Adalyn," and this matters to me why? I thought. Everyone 'liked my mother' but that's the thing, they 'liked' my mother, something happened, and they'd leave. Though my mother was the one to break it off they didn't hesitate to leave. "So why don't you try to be happy for us? I make your mom really happy," those words infuriated me. I gave him my best stony look.

"No you don't," I said. Tommy inhaled a breath of hot air.

"Are you two having a nice conversation?" my mom came back, but I didn't answer her. I went up to my room in silence. You don't make her happy. I repeated to myself. I wanted to write something, but my dyslexia wouldn't allow me too. I've always wanted to write I've just never been able to, so I keep them all inside my head. I wrote in my mind

Something's not right.  
I can sense it on my fingertips  
He's different than the others.  
What is it? I can't quite tell  
At least not yet, but I wont yield to him.  
And how, how could he ever make her happy?  
I didn't get to finish there was a knock on my door.

"Lynnie?" my mom came in. I greeted her with a smile. "I'm heading out for a little bit. Tommy's in charge while I'm gone," my smile faded. "And I want you to listen to him do you understand?" I sighed. "Adalyn,"

"Alright," I said. He didn't deserve my mom. She was a precious jewel that would never fade while he, himself was a worthless rock being eroded by the water, so he would soon measure to less than nothing. It was a cruel analysis but I saw it fitting.

"Respond to him Adalyn," I blinked slowly and rolled my eyes, which usually meant that I'd comply with my mothers wishes but I would do so with great disdain. "Thank you," with that she left in a great hurry. I knew something was wrong; she seemed unusually agitated in the way she spoke. While in thought she re-opened my door "I love you," she said with a smile.

"I love you too," I replied. She left again. Had she returned just to say that? Why did she feel the need to say that anyway? She'd only be gone for a little while. A few moments passed after she left and I heard a voice call me. It was the awful, dreadful, terrible voice of Tommy. Something about him wasn't right.

"Adalyn," I stood before him. "So as you know I'm in charge while your mother's gone," I suddenly got that feeling of worry. I slowly inched to the door and he grinned. "And I say tonight is where you die!" I bolted for the door and started running. I didn't know where I was running, but I knew I had to get away from Tommy or whatever he was. "Die you worthless half-blood!" I ran into the forest. All those self-defense moves emptied out of my head, I was too scared to think of them. Besides, I only knew how to fight humans, and something told me that Tommy was far from human.

"No! Get away from me!" I yelled. Something grabbed hold of my ankle and I tripped. Tommy was quickly approaching. I struggled to break free but saw that my shoe was caught on a tree's root. As I pulled, the root came loose as a very strange and odd staff looking item. Tommy lunged for me and managed to cut my face with a knife, but I swiftly recovered as I swung at him with the large branch. It made powerful contact with his skull. He let out a loud yell cursing at me.

"Why don't you die you worthless monster," I said softly as he flew backwards and hit a tree. I shook all over. Had I just killed someone? I dropped the branch and ran back home tears clouding my vision. I felt awful, I felt like a murderer. The tears that streamed down my face stung my wound, but I didn't care. I slammed the door and collapsed on the ground. I had killed someone. Or something. I covered my face as I cried uncontrollable sobs. But why? He deserved what I got; he was trying to kill me!

"What's wrong kido?" my eyes widened as I controlled my crying. I thought I had killed someone. Tommy had somehow miraculously gotten back here, and he was indeed alive. He had blood trickling down his forehead. I was pressed against the door. "What're all the tears for?" Tommy spoke in a way that made my blood feel like ice in my veins. We stood for forever, and a second. Time froze. It froze until the door gave way and I fell forward.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-

Recap: "What're all the tears for?" Tommy spoke in a way that made my blood feel like ice in my veins. We stood for forever, and a second. Time froze. It froze until the door gave way and I fell forward.

"what's going-," my mother, it was my mother who had came back from wherever she went. Relief rushed over me, but it was quickly replaced with the most apprehensive question I've been faced with. 'what if he hurts her?'. "Adalyn?" she helped me up and saw my tear and blood stained face. "oh my-- what happened? Tommy what did you-," Tommy had a face of shock"I didn't do anything I swear!" he took a step towards us but my mom pulled my behind her. "it was her who came up behind me and struck me in the head!" he said as his alibi walking closer.

"don't you dare come near us!" she yelled. Tommy laughed maliciously. "who are you?"

"alright, alright. You caught me," he said. "what a shame, now the both of you have to die," my mother, who was always a kind, levelheaded person, and would never harm anyone on purpose or out of anger, pulled out a gun from her purse. I didn't even know she owned such a devise for killing. The gun was coated in gold, and I wondered if it was heavy. "ooh, mortal weapons I'm scared," he said sarcastically.

"you should be," my mother fired. And fired. And fired. Tommy was bleeding in three different areas.

"but… you're a human," he said weakly as he fell to the ground. My mom did something with the gun that made a clicking noise and three gold bullet shells dropped to the ground creating a white smoke that smelled of Easter lilies. Without a second thought, she grabbed me and pulled me outside and into her car.

Now my mother was a murderer, and she didn't even hide the body.

"how could I have been so stupid!" she questioned herself angrily. "bringing one home? I knew he was too foul to be human… and now-," my mother cast me a sideways glance. "I'm sorry Lynnie, I put you in this danger," she said. "I had hoped that maybe I could've… maybe I could've had you for a little bit longer before you went to school. I thought everything would be fine even though you were supposed to leave last year. But I was wrong and I put your life in danger. I'm truly sorry," I was confused.

"it's ok…," I said to her.

"no it's not." she reprimanded me. "it's not ok Adalyn… it's far from it." she said with dejection

"where are we going?" I tried changing the subject.

"somewhere safe for you," I looked at my mother, safe for me?

"what about you? Will you be safe there too?" she didn't answer me. I then knew how infuriating it was not to have people answer you. "will you?"

"I'm not going." she said curtly

"why not!" I was abnormally loud, I never yelled, especially at my mother. "you have to!"

"Adalyn!" her stern and sharp voice shocked me. "I can't go where you're going," thunder and rain started to fall on the car. I wanted to cry, but I knew I couldn't. not now anyways, not in front of my mom. She already looked like she was going to burst into tears.

"I'll see you soon won't I?" I questioned. she sighed with despondency.

"no Lynnie. You're staying here for the summer. It's a summer camp," a summer camp? And this couldn't wait until the morning? The car started slowing down. My mother cursed. Her behavior was changing dramatically. "come on car…," she then turned to me. "get out," I was puzzled. When I hesitated she sighed out of frustration "of the car, quickly get out of the car, we'll have to run the rest of the way." why was my mother in such a rush? "hurry!" I quickly obeyed. She grabbed my arm and nearly dragged me to where a hill was. "if anything happens, I want you to run as fast as you can over that hill, and don't you dare look back do you understand me?" I moved my head in agreement. "good, and will you do as I said?" she caught on to my trick. "will you?" lightning seemed to stretch to want to touch us, but it barely missed. The thunder rolled behind dark clouds that poured water over us. "Adalyn answer me!"

"I cant!" I admitted. "I couldn't…," I said. My mother's grip tightened around my arm, nearly to the point where it hurt. She didn't look at me, but I knew what her eyes where probably saying.

"You'll do as I say Adalyn," she said with vehemence. We started going up the hill. I got the feeling that something bad was going to happen. These feelings just have a way for perfect timing. I heard birds cawing that sounded angry and spiteful. We were half way up the hill, just a little more and we could both be in this sentry that my mother talked about. that's when I remembered her saying 'I cant go where you're going'

"you'll go with me to this camp for a while right?"

"come on we're almost there," she ignored my question and pulled me harder. The birds' inarticulate sound grew louder. They soon loomed overhead. When I looked at them, they looked like the bird thing that went after the boy who saved my life. They dove at us cutting our skin with their claws. "go now!" she pushed me to go farther. Had she known something was going to happen?

"mom!" I yelled with a mournful voice

"Adalyn!" she was being scathed by the birds, making it difficult to speak. "I love you Adalyn! don't forget that alright," she yelled through the birds making raucous cries, pecking and scratching her. "go!" a bird lunged at me and tried to pick me up with its talon's that were sharp as butcher knives. It slit my arm as I evaded it. It let out a shrill yell of frustration as it kept going for me. I heard my mother yell, but then I remembered her words. Though my heart longed, wanted, willed my limbs to stay, my mind said that it wasn't the right decision, and took control of my body. I started running up the rest of the hill, the rain hiding my tears as I called for my mom. When I reached the top of the hill, I was wet but everything else was dry. I was breathing heavily with lesions all over me.

"please…just help my mother," I said softly before coming in contact with lush green grass.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Recap: I started running up the rest of the hill, the rain hiding my tears as I called for my mom. When I reached the top of the hill, I was wet but everything else was dry. I was breathing heavily with lesions all over me.  
"please…just help my mother," I said softly before coming in contact with lush green grass.

My eyes slowly flitted open. I noticed that my injuries were bandaged, including the one on my face. The sun warmed my face and stung my eyes as I looked up. "mom…," I thought on the events of the previous nights. Everything came to me in a wave of memories. I realized what had happened. I was surprised and a little afraid of my whereabouts but then I remembered what my mother said. I was somewhere safe, but where was she? "mother…," I whispered softly. I soon heard footsteps coming closer

"no, not exactly," I looked to the voice that spoke to me. I saw a man. Well half of a man, the rest of him was a horse. I tried not to stare, but I couldn't help it. "you must be Adalyn. Your mother spoke of you. You were supposed to arrive here last summer." he or it said.

"is she alright? Where is she?" I said with conviction. The energy quickly left me as I felt tired and drained.

"I'm sorry Adalyn… I don't know where she is, and I can't tell you if she's alive or not," my heart sank. If I hadn't, left her then she would still be alive, I would know where she is, and I'd be with her. I was plagued with contriteness, and desolation.

"if she's still alive… will the monsters still go after her?" he sighed not wanting to upset me.

"I'm Chiron. And this is camp half-blood a safe haven for people like you. I know you're still a little weak, but allow me to give you a tour," camp half-blood? What is this? A place for demigods like me? I didn't want to ask, I thought it would be a stupid question. It took me awhile to remember how to walk. My limbs were to weak to sustain my weight. I nearly fell over, but I regained a fraction of my strength. Enough for me to walk anyway. Chiron spoke, but I didn't really listen. I saw the strawberry fields, the archery plains, the stables that Chiron wasn't to fond of and the forest that Chiron said not to go in unless armed. I didn't pay attention to much else.

Then we came to a semi-circle of cabins. They were all oddly decorated, and though somewhere overflowing with kids, some were completely empty. There was one in the front with peacock feathers in the front, another with a boars head. Chiron led me to a cabin that had a caduceus on it. "here we are. This is Cabin 11, you'll be staying here until your determined," my face said 'what will I be determined of? And how long will that take?'

"Chiron, another arrival?" a boy with sandy blonde hair and a pale scar underneath his right eye, he seemed around 17 or so. His smile was warming, and friendly.

"this is Luke, if you have any questions you can ask him. I leave her in your capable hands Luke,"

"do I need to ask if she's determined?" Chiron gave him a look that could only mean that it was the same as always. Before leaving, Chiron looked back at me and said "later I'd like you to meet with Mr. D, but I have a class now." he then left. Luke looked at me.

"well don't worry, I'm sure we'll find out who you belong to in no time," the cabin was teeming with children wearing orange shirts that read CAMP HALF-BLOOD. I was in torn clothes, and while everyone had belongings, I held nothing except for a small locket tied around my neck. A few people eyed me warily. "so, what's your name?" Luke said with another friendly smile.

"Adalyn," I replied.

"well Adalyn, welcome to camp half-blood. Make yourself comfortable, and feel free to take a look around the camp. Just don't wander into the forest," he smiled, but I didn't particularly smile back. It was an attempted smile, but it failed miserably. We stood there for a few awkward moments. I looked side to side and didn't see anything except kids talking loudly amongst themselves. I started to leave, and looked back at Luke before doing so. The air smelt sweet, and it was a very warm day. Earth made a quick recovery after last night's storm, there wasn't one puddle anywhere. I didn't know where I was walking to but, I ended up near a few benches. Then I heard a boys voice calling for someone. The voice sounded vaguely familiar.

"hey! Hey, hey you!" was he talking to me? "uhm, girl with the-," I turned around. It was the boy. The one with the blazing sword in the forest. "hey," he said walking up to me. "so you are a half-blood, I knew it." I didn't say anything to him. "uhm… I'm Percy, is this your first time here? I'm guessing so since I haven't seen you around before." I gave him a short nod. "well it's a good place." did he expect me to respond? "why don't you come with me? There's someone I want you to meet," I hesitated but, what could the harm be? I followed him to where a boy with the lower body of a goat rest playing on some instrument. "this is my friend Grover. Grover this is…," Percy's face got a little red "oh oops, I forgot a small detail that might be important. What's your name?"

"Adalyn,"

"right, Adalyn. Grover this is Adalyn. Remember that chick from the forest?" I felt a little offended being referred to as 'that chick from the forest'

"yea I remember. You must've gotten around the same time we did last night huh?" I nodded. "so was that your first encounter?" I didn't understand and my countenance was of perplexity. "with the kindly ones, was it your first time seeing one?" I slowly shook my head in questionability. "uh anyways, how's your mother?" I didn't say anything, but my face showed sadness. "…sorry if uhm-," Percy elbowed him

"I know how you feel about…" Percy stopped talking. "how are you liking here so far?" I just kinda blinked at him not saying anything. I did think however, and my thoughts were: I'm in a place full of people with goat and horse bodies, I don't know if my mothers alive, and my body feels like someone tried to cut me up like sushi. Other than that, this place has a lovely view of the water.

"you don't talk much do you?" Grover asked. Oh, what gave you that impression Grover? I thought. To answer his question with silence. A trotting centaur came to me.

"Adalyn, I have a few minutes before archery, come with me to meet Mr. D," it was Chiron. He walked over to us. "ah, I see you've met Percy and Grover," my eyes said yes. "they're a good lot of people these boys. Them and Annabeth prevented a large war from happening," it wasn't that I didn't think he could prevent a war, he just didn't look capable. I examined his body stature that was far from the jock look.

"good luck with Mr. D, you'll need it," Percy said with a grin.

"Percy, I don't think he's seen you since you've first arrived. Why don't you come along to see him again? I'm sure he's interested in how your doing," Percy's smile quickly faded.

"do I have to?" he complained. I laughed on the inside, now Percy would have to face this evil Mr. D too.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-

Recap: "Percy, I don't think he's seen you since you've first arrived. Why don't you come along to see him again? I'm sure he's interested in how your doing," Percy's smile quickly faded.

"do I have to?" he complained. I laughed on the inside, now Percy would have to face this evil Mr. D too.

When we arrived to what the campers called the Big House (which I thought was highly original) there was a man, who was rather short. He didn't look to happy.

"Ugh, another one?" the man who I assumed to be Mr. D said in annoyance. Percy trailed behind me. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the little hero. You've come back already? What's wrong? The trivial little monsters in the real world too much for you to handle?" Mr. D's words clearly agitated Percy. His hand was in his pocket. I wondered if that pen/sword was there, and if he wanted to slash Mr. D. "so who are you?" I didn't like how rude Mr. D was so I thought I'd show him what it was like. I didn't respond. "Well?"

"This is Adalyn," Chiron said for me. Mr. D looked at my empty expression.

"Well Chiron, that's great but I remember asking the girl who she was, not you. So are you going to tell me?" I looked up thinking. "It's not a question to ponder on girl," I looked back at him and gave him a stare. While looking in my eyes, I saw vines growing wildly, constricting people as if they where snakes.

"Adalyn it'd be best if you answered-,"

"You look familiar… are you Tracy's kid?" my eyes quivered for a minute but I tried not letting it show. It didn't work. He got a smug smile on his face. "You are. I've never met her directly but you're her daughter aren't you?" my teeth clenched together. I completely understood why Percy loathed Mr. D so much, for I was starting to loathe Mr. D. "when she said you didn't speak much I thought she meant shy, not insolent,"

"Well now you know," I finally spoke angry that he'd even mention my mother as if he knew her well. "As for my name, I find it redundant to repeat something that's already been said," I said with a quiet, obstinate, livid intensity. My words obviously upset Mr. D. His facial color turned to that of a grape.

"You…" he sputtered angrily "I should make it so you'd burst into-,"

"Mr. D, remember we're here to protect the half-bloods, not harm them," Chiron stepped in before Mr. D marred me. Percy looked shocked that I stood up to Mr. D.

"Harm? What about destroy? Is that in the contract?" Chiron gave him a look of admonition. Mr. D angrily stood and stormed away giving me one last mien of derision. Chiron sighed out of relief."Well…," he started

"Sir, if you wouldn't mind me leaving now-," Percy said trying to get out of the awkward situation.

"Actually Percy, you and Adalyn are going to come with me for archery class,"

"But sir, I'm no good at that," Percy seemed to complain a lot. Chiron ignored the complaint

"Adalyn have you ever done archery?" I shook my head, but it sounded like fun to me. How hard could it be? All you had to do was pull on a string and let go.

It was very hard. The arrow kept dropping, the bow was too big for me, when I did get the release correctly it didn't go very far and the string seared my fingertips. I began to get very frustrated. At least Percy was hitting the target. The others at the archery plain laughed at my pathetic attempts.

"Watch out!" the arrow had gone askew and nearly landed in someone. "Maybe… we should take a break," I sighed in vexation with myself. In my anger, I drew the arrow, placed it in the middle of the bow, pulled and released. I didn't even take time to aim. I then swiftly turned starting to walk away without seeing where it landed. "Adalyn…," when I turned back around to respond to Chiron, I saw that the arrow actually hit the target. Not only that but it was a perfect bulls eye. It must've been luck. What else could it have been?

"Adalyn how did you do that?" Percy asked. The campers that once laughed at me now stood in awe.

"Try it again," Chiron urged me on. He handed me an arrow. With eyes watching me, I didn't want to disappoint anyone, or embarrass myself. I gave Chiron a nervous look but he merely smiled. "Go ahead," I sighed raising the bow and arrow together again. I pulled the string back and aimed this time for the feathery tips of the arrow in the center of the board. After I was sure I had aimed correctly, I let go of the arrow. It slid against my fingers with great speed and the friction sent a burning sensation through my fingers as tiny splinters went into them. I wondered why I didn't have any type of protection on them, the other archers did. I held my hand while I saw the arrow dart through the sky, and split the arrow in two. However, the arrow didn't have enough momentum to divide it entirely, so it stayed in the center of the diverged arrow. I heard gasps and whispers of amazement. There was a silence that lingered.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to break it…," I whispered. Percy dropped his bow in astonishment.

"Carry on!" Chiron said to the spectators. "Very good Adalyn, very good for your first try, but I don't want you working too much, you still have some recovery to do. Why don't you go and rest and find something for your hand? Percy go escort her please," Percy nodded and we both left the archers to continue.

"That was pretty good," Percy said. I shrugged still holding my splinter filled hand. "Next time you should wear a glove or something," my look said 'no really?' he cleared his throat. "Can I ask something?" I can't stop you. I thought. "Why don't you like to talk?" well if I spoke to tell you it would ruin my aloofness wouldn't it? I thought.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Recap: "Can I ask something?" I can't stop you. I thought. "Why don't you like to talk?" well if I spoke to tell you it would ruin my aloofness wouldn't it? I thought.

"Hey seaweed brain, your back already?" a girls voice called from behind us.

"Annabeth!" Percy knew the blonde hair grey eyed girl. She was significantly taller than I. not so much that I felt extremely short, but if I was 5'3, she was surely 5'8. "How have you been?"

"More or less I've been fine. Who's this?" she glanced at me.

"Adalyn, she got here last night," she walked up to me.

"So you're the newbie… Luke told me about you," she looked me up and down. "Hm…," the way she said 'hm' aggravated me for some reason. It was like she was disappointed at what she saw. "Well… I'm Annabeth," she extended her hand. She then saw me holding the hand that I would normally use to greet her back. "What happened here?" she asked.

"Uh, archery the arrow kinda-," Percy started explaining, but Annabeth cut him off."she wasn't wearing a glove?" Percy shook her head. "Chiron didn't give you one?" obviously not Blondie. I thought with a small laugh inside. "Ugh, he can be so reckless! That's completely irresponsible of Chiron. I'm shocked that he'd be so careless. Come with me I'll help you out," I followed Annabeth, and Percy inexorably trailed behind. Annabeth skillfully and with great speed got the splinters out of my hand and had my thumb, forefinger, and middle finger wrapped. "There. All set," she said with an accomplished smile.

"Still playing nurse?" Percy questioned with a wry smile.

"You should always be prepared. You, more than anyone, should know that by now barnacle brain," I left Percy to go catch up on his long lost friend, and he didn't try to make me stay. Then again, he didn't see me leave. I felt like I needed to be alone anyway. I sat near the river where there were girls swimming along the bottom of the lake. I sat on the dock, letting my feet hang over. They almost broke the surface of the water but not quite. A few of the girls in the water disapproved swarming around under them so I quickly lifted my feet up. They went back to their normal affairs. I sighed and opened my locket. My mothers smile somehow made my face light up. I had missed her so much and it had only been a day. I twisted the right half of the locket as it made a small clicking noise. I lay back on the soft, moist wood listening to the music box tune. I stared at the pictures of me and my mother, we looked so happy in those photos.

"I can't help but miss the simple things… like walking side by side with you," I sang softly intone with the locket theme, seeing my mothers hand in mine walking down the street in one photo. The song stopped and a picture was cut off. I could hear a voice speaking something secretly, the same as before. I wound up the locket again. It set off a different tune. It was slow, effortless, and I loved it. I kept singing while the sun sunk into the lake, drowning its colors in its oceanic blues. "I can't help my being on my own

And I'm surrounded by these

Voices whispering telling me that I'm not alone

I'm not myself and I'm confused I can't seem to understand reality," I heard someone coming. I shut the locket with a snap that was anything but subtle. I turned abruptly to see Percy.

"You sing…," he said simply. I stood up and looked at him with a hint of anger. "Who knew something that pretty could come out of your mouth? Why didn't you say anything before? Oh right you don't talk." I pursed my lips together. "Your angry… what for?" in my eyes Percy was unaware of his intrusively inquisitive nature. And I, not being used to having people so in my business, was upset with him. It was no concern of his knowing why I liked singing instead of talking. I scowled and started walking past Percy. "Hey wait-," Percy lightly took my hand and tried to pull me back. I resisted, and quickly prodded Percy in his right shoulder, and the middle of his arm. I prodded him very, very hard. Although I didn't mean for it to be so rough. "What the-," his arm went flaccid. Yes, I paralyzed his right arm, but he'd regain feeling in it shortly. "Come on! Was that really called for? When am I gonna be able to-," he growled in frustration while I ran off. No, it wasn't called for, but I wanted to be alone, and Percy didn't get the hint. Chiron came up to me in a wheelchair shortly after the incident.

"Adalyn, may I talk with you," I awaited what Chiron had to say. "I heard there was a small event with Percy, and is immobility," I rolled my eyes, though it wasn't meant to be a rude gesture.

"It was only in his arm," I said annoyed, Percy sure was overdramatic. It wasn't a big deal; his arm should get its feeling back in a few minutes.

"Nonetheless, we never harm other campers, no matter what the situation is." I sighed.

"Yes sir, I understand, it won't happen again."

"Good," Chiron said. He starts to leave but then turns back around "he will be able to…-"

"Yes, he should be able to move his arm soon. It was nothing that was meant to hurt him. I just needed my space. And he grabbed me so I just…,"

"He grabbed you?"

"Oh, well nothing like that. Percy's a nice boy, he's just to intrigued in other peoples thoughts,"

"Very well then. Next time you need space, please just ask for it instead of paralysis by pressure points," I smiled and nodded.

"I will," I said happily. The first full conversation I've had besides my mother was with Chiron, the man/horse guy. I wondered why it was so easy to talk with him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-

Recap: "I will," I said happily. The first full conversation I've had besides my mother was with Chiron, the man/horse guy. I wondered why it was so easy to talk with him.

"Dinner will be soon," he said before wheeling off. Food. Hm… somehow, it didn't appeal to me. While I sat next to Luke with an empty plate, I assured him that I wasn't hungry. He looked concerned but I merely didn't feel like eating. He told me to put something on my plate anyway so I placed a few blood red strawberries and green grapes on it. Soon everyone got up, went to a large fire, and put something from their plate into it, Luke told me to come too. I thought it was absolutely, utterly, and entirely incongruous and silly, but who was I to judge tradition? I was soon up next.

"To Hermes," I heard Luke say placing something in the fire. I stammered walking to it.

"To… My father," whoever you are… I thought the rest. I then placed in the luscious grapes. The aroma that wafted through the air was that of a mixture of foods that shouldn't smell right together. Yet they did, and I accepted it. I walked back to the overcrowded bench of Hermes. I saw Percy was sitting by himself. "Why is Percy the only one there? He looks lonely, won't anyone keep him company?" Luke glanced back at Percy who indeed did look lonesome.

"Percy's the only son of the god of the sea. So he's the only one that gets to sit there," god of the sea… Poseidon? I remember my mom reading about him to me.

"Is it not allowed to sit somewhere else?" Luke sighed while I took a bite of my strawberry. It was the sweetest strawberry I've ever had. I wondered why it was such a touchy subject.

"I don't know… no ones ever tried to sit there,"

"Why not?"

"A lot of people are a little afraid of Percy. Being one of the Big Three and everything," well that's ridiculous. And what's this Big Three? I thought. "Why do you take such a sudden interest?" I didn't answer Luke; instead, I looked back at Percy who was eating half-heartedly. Even Grover, who was usually with him, didn't sit next to Percy. Oh and by the way my second conversation-Luke. Maybe I liked the people here enough to actually talk with them. After dinner, I walked up to a Chiron who was sitting in his wheel chair, playing cards with Mr. D.

"Sir," I started. Chiron looked up from his cards. "I was wondering would it be alright if someone from a specific cabin sat next to someone from a different one?" I asked. Mr. D did something I thought he wasn't even possible of doing: he smiled. It was more of a grin but either way he showed an emotion besides anger.

"Aha, I win Chiron," Mr. D said placing his cards on the table.

"I'm afraid not Mr. D," Chiron put his cards down revealing a winning hand. Mr. D was thoroughly upset but didn't maim Chiron as he would me. Chiron then set his gaze to me. "Would this perchance have anything to do with Percy?" I didn't have to respond.

"You should always provide an answer when someone asks you a question," Mr. D spoke.

"Percy… is a very different type of half-blood-," Chiron started to say

"He's the son of Poseidon I know," I said. "But what does that have to do with anything?"

"Names are a very big thing, it isn't wise to just throw them around like that," Mr. D said.

"Why do you have such a sudden interest in Percy? I got the feeling that you didn't like him," Chiron inquired. Well, that was the second time someone asked why I was 'intrigued' in Percy. I, myself didn't know why I took up such a sudden interest in Percy's welfare. Maybe I knew how it felt to be alone, and seeing Percy like that made me feel that loneliness again. My mother said the feeling of understanding others emotions was called empathy. Did I have this empathy that my mother spoke of? I was so lost in thought I forgot about answering Chiron's question, and Mr. D promptly reminded me of it.

"Didn't I say to respond when people talk to you?" he said the same thing my mother repeatedly told me, but I didn't like the way Mr. D said it.

"I was just wondering…. And I like Percy fine, he did save me after all."

"Save? Save you how?" I wondered if Chiron would believe me, but then I thought on how he was half horse and anything as strange as that would be believable.

"Uhm… while I was in the forest, there was this bird thing that he was running from. And the bird said that it was after the both of us. Percy killed it with this sword that looked like it'd been struck by lightening…. So we were both fine I guess…" I waited for Chiron's response. And waited. And waited. It seemed like forever before he actually said anything.

"Was that the first time you've ever seen anything like that?"

"Well… not exactly."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Recap: I waited for Chiron's response. And waited. And waited. It seemed like forever before he actually said anything.

"Was that the first time you've ever seen anything like that?"

"Well… not exactly."

"When would you say was you're first time?" Chiron asked.

"I would have to say… on my sixth birthday,"

"So young?" Mr. D said intrigued. "What were you doing?"

"Nothing, it was my birthday and I wasn't supposed to but I ran off into the forest with a flock of butterflies and I heard this growling noise. And this enormous black dog came,"

"Did it attack you?" Chiron asked. I thought back on the moment.

"No, it attacked something else. I felt like it was protecting me from something… the thing it attacked. It came back looked at me then left. I've never seen it again,"

"A dog such as the one you mentioned, protecting you?"

"Yea…then I heard a voice, and it's silly that the dog said it right?" I laughed but Chiron and Mr. D remained serious. Their seriousness worried me, and I quickly lost the smile. My silent ways seemed very comforting at that moment, talking just got me in a condition of distress.

"It's very important that you tell us exactly what this voice said. Do you remember?" sadly I nodded, why bother lie to Chiron and Mr. D? How much more trouble could it get me in to?

"I remember. It said 'You are the daughter of a god. Do not be so reckless. There are those who wish to harm you.'" Chiron looked worried, and Mr. D tried not to look apprehensive.

"And this was when you were merely six?" Chiron wanted to make sure

"On your sixth birthday," Mr. D added.

"Yes…," I said quietly. Chiron sighed folding his hands on his lap.

"When is your birthday?" I didn't see why that was such a big deal. But Mr. D was serious to know.

"It's… its December 8th" Chiron's eyebrows raised ever so slightly.

"Very well then… go on now. Mr. D and I have things to discuss," I nodded and left the room, however I didn't go far. I wanted to know why there was such an urgency on my leaving to discuss the matter. Why couldn't I be there too? It did involve me. Didn't it? The voices were muffled but I still heard well enough to figure out what they were saying. Chiron was the one speaking. "Six, on her sixth birthday! And a hellhound came to protect her? That's highly unlikely,"

"I understand that Chiron. But if you think of the circumstances is it really that unlikely? Who do you think is the father? Apollo? Hermes? None of them fit. If her birthday is in December, it is possible that her father is actually-," the voices got so low that I couldn't understand what they were saying. I felt something wrap around my ankle. When I looked down it was a vine, I tried shaking it off but it just got tighter. "Eavesdropping is something we don't appreciate," Mr. D's whispering yell surpassed anger, and surpassed infuriation. It was a livid sound that was so scary he didn't need to yell loudly at me. I quivered seeing myself in a mental picture. I was standing and the vine snaked its way around me and constricted me. I gasped for air forgetting to breathe for the vision that lasted for only a moment.

"Dionysus," Chiron said with a voice so reprimanding it startled me. The vine released my now bruised ankle. "Adalyn. Come." I was still a little shaky after witnessing my own death. I hesitated re-opening the door, but when Chiron called me in again for the second time, I knew that it was too late to run away or pretend I wasn't there. My breath still shallow, I awaited the admonishing voice that Chiron used with Mr. D. There was a long, icy, silence. And it wasn't my type of quietness, no; it was a stillness that was waiting to be broken. In spite of that, nothing was strong enough to penetrate its surface, not yet. Like an anticipating butterfly waiting to break free of its cocoon, it had to wait for the right moment. Chiron took a deep breath as if he was about to say something, but let it out changing his mind. Mr. D couldn't take it anymore; he slammed his fists on the table. The sudden sound startled me."She has no right!" Mr. D finally spoke. "None whatsoever. I've never seen such insolence in a single child,-" Chiron abruptly and indignantly interrupted.

"Either way you should on no terms do that to a camper, it goes against our strict rules Dionysus. Besides it does involve her," I began to feel like I wasn't there as the two beings argued.

"It doesn't matter!" Mr. D retorted. "If it was such a pressing issue we would've informed her of it," what's the pressing issue? I thought to myself.

"We're not sure if it's anything calamitous at the moment though,"

"Which is why we don't need to say anything. Why worry her if there's nothing to worry about?" for a second it sounded like Mr. D was concerned about my wellbeing. Chiron glanced at my perplexed expression and let out a defeated sigh. "Then she'll be down our throats, and I don't need any stress. And I don't want to have to answer her questions," the thought that he might have cared about my wellbeing quickly left me. I stood there silently, waiting for them to address a statement towards me.

"For future references Adalyn, it'd be wise of you not to listen in on others conversations. It might lead to trouble," I agreed completely with Chiron. I didn't want to witness my own death by plant again, or worse have it happen. I left the Big House, actually left, with a breath of relief. The sun was still high though it was past mid-afternoon. I hadn't walked three steps before I heard the voice of Percy. From the sound of it, he was far from happy, and for a second he reminded me of Mr. D's angry voice.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Recap: The sun was still high though it was past mid-afternoon. I hadn't walked three steps before I heard the voice of Percy. From the sound of it, he was far from happy, and for a second he reminded me of Mr. D's angry voice.

"Adalyn!" Percy stormed up to me. Grover was running after him, obviously trying to stop him from coming to me. I openly showed my disapproval for any type of confrontation, but that didn't stop the ireful Percy from approaching me. He had every right to be upset with me. He was basically emasculated by a female who, in status of appearance, was very frail. "I finally got the feeling in my arm back," he said piqued that he couldn't move it in the first place. Congratulations, let's have a party. I thought sarcastically. Then I decided that he'd been through enough, and tried softening my expression but it didn't work, my countenance remained displeased. "I don't understand what your problem is," he said about a foot away from me. "All I was trying to do was, oh I don't know be nice to you. I thought that maybe you were scared or whatever. Finding out you're a half-blood is hard to deal with. But I guess I was just plain wrong about you. I'll be sure not to make the same mistake," Percy's words hurt. Not intensely but there was definitely a slight throb in the back of my mind that made my eyes tremble. Percy saw this, and knew that it was too late to take back the words he said. He stumbled to find out what to say next. He fought to maintain his upset composure that was quickly feigned. Instead of blowing up in Percy's face, I looked at it in his perspective. I actually smiled lightly at him, gave him a slight nod, and then started walking away. "wait-," I looked back at him. "That's it? You're not going to say anything?" he asked.

"Why bother? You've already made your mind up about me," Percy had no comeback for that one. He let me walk back into cabin 11. The sun was finally setting, and a calming darkness swept the land. Luke found a sleeping bag and a new pair of clothes for me to wear. When the moon was high in the oceanic sky and the stars swam into their constellations he said it was time for us all to go to sleep. I hadn't noticed how tired I was. As soon as I closed my eyes, I was carried away by my reality while sleeping. It was a reality that I didn't want to relive. The nightmare consisted of how Tommy was hit in the head with a tree branch, and how he was shot three times, his blood making me feel nauseous. It was of my mothers' voice, telling me how Tommy and everything was her fault, and to do what she says. How the last words I ever heard, her say was that she loved me. I heard the birds, and felt their claws on my skin. I woke up with a violent start, holding my scream. My body felt as if it had been thrown in a paper shredder. I looked at my deep abrasions. They were all over my arms, legs, and a couple across my face. I spent the moments that followed trying to slow my breath down to a normal pace. It was difficult to do such a simple task. I felt water gather in my eyes, and fought to control them. I told myself not to cry, I made myself hold in the tears. My eyes swelled with the tears that were too many to hold. They spilled out of my eyes like Niagara Falls. It took a long few minutes to get them to stop. My silent tears stung the scratches on my face, and I dabbed them away with my wrapped arm. I made myself believe that my mom was alive. That she was alive and safe. That I would see her soon, at the end of the summer. And we wouldn't have to deal with me being a half-blood, and we could forget about Tommy, and the angry monstrous bird things that attacked us. I wrote a story in my mind, in it my mother and I were happy, and everything was back to normal. That alone was enough to convince myself that everything was going to be fine. I read it over, and over, and over again until I drifted asleep with it deeply imprinted in my dreams.

When morning came my eyes hurt from crying, and I wanted to drift back into my reveries of my mother holding me saying how everything was alright, and nothing bad was going to happen again. But I couldn't wallow in self-pity, the world wasn't going to stop for me, and nor was anybody else. I wasn't hungry…again. Luke was starting to get a little worried. I ignored his words of doubt on how I was not ok. Near the afternoon, Chiron said he wanted me to meet him at the archery plain. I could already foresee what was going to happen. I actually wore a glove the second time I was practicing archery. Apparently, Chiron got an earful from Annabeth when I didn't wear one before.

I wasn't concentrating. I wasn't aiming. But at least I had gotten the hang of things. Arrows didn't go askew, my fingers didn't burn, and I was hitting the target fairly close to the center. Chiron transiently noticed that I wasn't trying incredibly hard, and just as quickly confronted me about it in a rather perspicacious way. I assumed he thought that there was something wrong that made me not concentrate.

"how was your night Adalyn?" he had asked me.

"it was fine…," I said letting another arrow hit the board close to the edge. It wasn't my best shot.

"I don't believe I saw you this morning at breakfast," he said. This time the arrow slid forward as I released. It nearly pierced my foot. It wasn't my fault, his words distracted me. I whispered words of disdain to myself and a few towards him. "Hm…" Chiron said softly to himself. The way he said it made me think of Annabeth. Was he disappointed in me too? I suddenly got a burst of inspiration, as I quickly and unexpectedly got the drive to want to succeed. To prove something, anything. To show that maybe I wasn't as pathetic as I looked. Something in the back of my mind said, 'if you can prove this, then there's a possibility you're not weak' and if I wasn't weak, I could verify that I wasn't the cause of my mothers' disappearance. It was too late now to show if I wasn't helpless, but I thought it wouldn't hurt to try and compensate. I took sharp aim, and my posture was perfect. I hit the target exactly where I wanted it to be, directly in the center. Chiron smirked, as if he had planned the whole event.

"I apologize for my absence," I said softly, lowering my bow. Whether I meant it for my absence at breakfast, or my absence of leaving my mom all by herself… I said it anyway. The scale leaned more towards the abandonment of my mother. Chiron's smirk became an apathetic visage. I ignored the facial expression as I raised the bow again. I reached for an arrow when I noticed that there were no more.

"It's fine," Chiron said. "there's always tomorrow. For now…," he thought for a while, and then saw Percy walking by with a sword in his hand. "Percy, where are you heading to?" he asked him loudly.

"defense class with Luke sir. We needed an extra sword," Percy called back. Chiron got his smirk back."Percy, why don't you escort Miss Adalyn with you. She's going to join the class today," he pushed me in his direction, and I dropped the bow. I had been pulling arrows for an hour. Don't I get a little break? My arms were tired, and this was when I wasn't even trying. But I didn't have a choice, I had to go to this defense class besides, I liked Luke. I hoped that he'd go easy on me.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Recap: I had been pulling arrows for an hour. Don't I get a little break? My arms were tired, and this was when I wasn't even trying. But I didn't have a choice, I had to go to this defense class besides, I liked Luke. I hoped that he'd go easy on me.

"Listen Adalyn I…," Percy started to say. "I didn't really mean what I said yesterday," he said quietly. He had muffled his words together, and the way he apologized made me think of two six year olds fighting of trivial items. It made me think that he wasn't really sorry, but he knew it was the right thing to say. I looked at him but remained silent. "Well… aren't you going to say anything?"

"Like what?" I meant to think those words but I ended up saying them.

"Like, 'I'm sorry too,'" I was suddenly confused and his words seemed abrasive

"Why? I did nothing wrong," I ended up saying. I was beginning to verbalize my thoughts.

"You did nothing wrong? You paralyzed my arm!" he nearly yelled. There was a long quiet moment. "Are you going to say _anything_?" he said still angry. I suddenly got upset at him too, who was he to yell at me? He was the one that was pushing so hard to know about my personal life.

"Why bother? You've already made up your mind about me," I said angrily. And I actually meant to say it that time. Percy was thoroughly irate with me now. But I didn't care, what purpose did he have in my life? When we came to Luke's defense class, Luke had disarmed a boy who was now on the ground with a weapon a few inches away from him. Luke helped up the boy.

"Percy you're finally back! And you've brought someone. Hey there Adalyn. Come to join us?"

"Chiron made me bring her along," Percy said irritated. He walked near a group of people and stood there with his arms crossed.

"Very well then. Let's see what you got. Percy, get the smallest sword for me," I didn't take it as an insult. I was indeed one of the smallest persons there. Luke handed me the sword that was a little longer than the length of my arm. Even though it was small it was surprisingly heavy, but I held it up as best as I could. "I'll go easy on you ok? Let's start with the basics, disarming. Watch carefully," Luke had skillfully made me drop my sword before I even got a chance to blink.

"Uhm… I'm not very good with swords," I said nervous picking it back up.

"It's alright, you'll get the hang of it soon," he said. Luke started coming at me. The swords made noisy clanking sounds each time they came in contact with each other. I stepped back each time, and my hand was slowly losing the grip it had on the sword. After about the fifth strike, Luke used the quick technique he showed me and the sword hit the ground with a loud clatter. The kids tried to hold in their laughter.

"Can I not use a sword?" I asked innocently. That made the children laugh. Luke too let out a small chuckle

"Then how will you defend yourself?" he said with a smile."I've taken martial arts, I know a few moves. I'm sure I can evade a couple attacks. The sword is just so heavy,"

"Sure but… how are you going to disarm me?" too many questions, I thought.

"I'll think of something," I said. Luke shrugged, and his face said that he was afraid that he'd hurt me, but he raised his sword in attack anyway.

"Are you ready?" he said still doubting the concept. I nodded. Without hesitation, he came straight for me. With a short gasp of shock, I turned on my heel, and used my hand to push his arm away from me. He staggered forward a little. "Pretty good," he said.

That was close. It had been a rather long time since I'd practiced combat, and Luke was very fast, and very skilled. Luke again came at me. I had expected the same type of attack but I was wrong. Instead of directly hitting me with the sword, he tripped me and I was on the ground when his sword was inches from my face. I was a little upset that I had been so quickly beaten for the second time, so I went by example and tripped him. He however didn't fall completely; he stumbled and then regained his balance. "Whoa, cheap shot. That's quick thinking. Very good," I didn't like how he called my move a 'cheap shot', even if it was in compliment form. That's when Percy's voice chimed in.

"Watch out for those quick hands of hers Luke," the campers laughed at his ridiculous statement. His words however gave me an idea. Although Luke was a friendly boy who had done nothing to me, something in my head told me 'time for Luke to get a little lesson on how the nervous system works,' I stood up and got ready for another round. I was determined not to be defeated again.

"You sure you wanna go again?" Luke asked. When I didn't respond with a 'no' he lifted his sword once more. With my newfound fortitude, I entered a state of mental translucency. Everything I saw was perceived better. Luke's movements seemed dramatically clearer, not so much slower, but I knew what he was doing. His sword came to me. I used my right hand to grab his wrist, making sure I applied force to the two areas in which pressure points resided. This hand held the sword, but he resisted dropping it though he was having much difficulty doing so. I jabbed him twice in his lower arm, and then was about to proceed, but quickly stopped. As the sword's loud clatter made me snap out of my daze. My hand was an inch away from Luke's neck. I did not want to hit him there. If struck hard enough, I could make his paralysis last for a significant amount of time, and more so I might damage the tissue that's there.

I learned soon after I started learning this specific art that pressure points dealt with how much 'pressure' was applied. If it was heavily applied, it could lead to minutes of paralysis, on the other hand if it a person was struck lightly, just a short few seconds of numbness. I generally hit Luke rather hard. As soon as I noticed what I did, I moved my hand away from Luke's shoulder, and let go of his wrist. His arm fell to his side involuntarily.

"Oh no-- I'm so sorry Luke! I didn't mean to-," Luke chuckled

"Its ok, its ok. Just tell me how to move my arm again," he said.

"I told you Luke!" Percy said with smirk. His voice sounded almost smug that he knew this was coming.

"That you did Percy. But she's quicker than I thought she would be." he then looked at me "I didn't even see you come at me. Those hands of yours are dangerous," he said. I looked at his arm.

"Did I hit you hard?" his arm showed that bruises were starting to appear. "I'm sorry," I said.

"It's alright. That was really good. If you learned long ranged combat you'd be excellent," I smiled at his compliment. I started massaging around the bruised area to try and get blood flowing to the bruise. I concentrated around the areas in which oxygen rich blood flows through the veins. "That kinda feels good," he said. I smiled again. He then cringed as I accidentally hit a bruise.

"Sorry!" I said. He shook his head.

"You apologize a lot. I'm fine," his fingers slowly moved. "I'm fine," he repeated seeing how his hand was responding to his will.

"Why didn't you do that to me?" Percy asked walking to see how Luke was doing. His arm slowly moving back and forth at his own will. "I couldn't move for like 10 minutes," he whined.

"You didn't ask me," I said simply. That statement made Luke laugh, and Percy more upset with me than before. Luke stood up and pointed (with his good arm) to two people. A large girl and me. When I say that this girl was large, she was large compared to the normal sized people around me. Her stringy brown hair was up in a ponytail and her face was far from kind.

"Clarisse, you and Adalyn go spar,"

* * *

that's right I said it! (well Luke said it) Clarisse and Adalyn. anyone want to guess who gets the last word? Or... Maybe Adalyn will just decline the fight. Who knows? I don't even know... OH MY GOSH WHAT DOES ADALYN DO I MUST KNOW! hm... better start writing


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Recap: . Her stringy brown hair was up in a ponytail and her face was far from kind.

"Clarisse, you and Adalyn go spar,"

She grabbed a staff. "Don't use that weapon Clarisse," What was wrong with the staff she held? "That's Clarisse's lightning staff. Last year, Percy broke it in half," I glanced at Percy who again didn't look capable of such things. Luke didn't even look like he could take on this Clarisse chick. "I think it might be best if you use some type of weapon, she won't let you get too close very easily," I nodded and picked up some type of staff that was made of metal. Luke had to tell her again to switch weapons. She sighed aggravated and picked up a sword that looked like it could swallow my little stick whole. Was this payback? Was Luke mad at me for making him lose feeling in his arm? Whatever the reason I did not want to face this girl.

"Well come on half-pint, are we gonna do this or what?" her voice was intimidating, but the taunting name of 'half-pint' gave me the push I needed to take up the challenge. I was beginning to find out that I had slight anger issues, and I also was finding out that I acted quickly upon impulse. My hand gripped the staff that looked like a lightning rod. I wouldn't be too lucky if it where to thunder. Clarisse smirked. "So are you gonna jab me too?" she said. "Oh I'm so scared," she laughed at me. The way she mocked me reminded me of Tommy. I wondered if I would like anyone, less than Mr. D and this girl was starting to come close to it. Clarisse charged at me. Her speed was shocking compared to her size, but me being so little I easily evaded it and used my staff to gently hit her in the back of her knee, where as one might have guessed, a pressure point was. She tripped and landed on her face. She growled in anger. I was beginning to get a little scared of this girl, as her face was redder than the strawberries in the fields. I took a step back as she stood to face me.

"Are you sure it's safe to let them to fight?" I heard Percy whisper to Luke.

"If it gets too bad I'll break it up," Luke had replied. I noticed he didn't say 'I'm sure Adalyn will win'. Or 'of course it's safe'

"You're going to regret that," she said embarrassed. She raised her sword and sliced in my direction. I held out the staff in front of me and the sword sliced it in two. If I hadn't flipped backwards, she would've done to me what she did to me staff. "you can flip around all you want but it won't help you," by the time I recovered from my back flip Clarisse was so close to me that I could feel her flames of her embarrassment lashing out to me. I side stepped, rotated the half of a staff in my right hand, and hit Clarisse in her forearm. As quickly as I did that, I took the staff in my left hand and hit her in her lower leg. As she collapsed, I hit her in her right hand, which held her sword. In a swift three hits Clarisse was disarmed and on the floor.

The crowd around were saying 'oooh' like I had just written my own death sentence. She stood wobbly, like a toddler just learning how to walk. If I had thought, she was angry before, she was infuriated to a new level. Her grape face was like Mr. D's. So now, Percy could sound like Mr. D, and Clarisse could look and behave like him. A strange combination. I acted like I wasn't afraid of her. I pretended that her raging wrath didn't frighten me. Her hand was weak, and could barely hold the sword. I swallowed any and every doubt of me not winning. Clarisse was determined to smother me. If her hands worked the way she wanted to, she'd probably wrap them around my scrawny neck and strangle me. But I wouldn't let her do that, not without a fight anyway. I gripped my broken weapon in both my hands. I actually preferred it this way. I thought it was too long before. Clarisse glared at me with hateful eyes, and took a menacing step to me.

"Go on Clarisse! You can beat her!" one of her comrades had urged her on. I glanced at the spectator like 'no, don't tell her that!' I was momentarily distracted. Taking the opportunity, she ran at me. Before I got a chance to counter, or block she had punched me in the stomach. I fell to my knees, and coughed trying to get air into my lungs. "That's right Clarisse!" the girl called again. Clarisse smirked.

"Not so tough huh?" she stepped back to admire her work. My stomach was in searing pain, and my lungs just weren't getting enough air. I continued to cough, but made myself stand up, holding my side. "Up for some more? You must really like defeat," I scoffed at her remark.

"Well you just kept getting up each time I knocked you down. So maybe I'll find out why you like being defeated so much." was my riposte. It wasn't the right comment to make. Even Percy knew that it wasn't the smartest thing to say. Clarisse's smirk left and was replaced by her favorite angry expression.

"You'll regret saying that," she gritted her teeth. I twirled the rods in my hands and sighed.

"You say that a lot and I have yet to regret anything. But maybe this time I will, you'll have to try harder than those other attempts. Do you think that'd be too hard to do?" I said nonchalantly, and a little over-confident.

"Adalyn, it's not very smart to say stuff like that to her!" Percy had advised. He was right. I had no idea where those remarks came from. I was usually quiet, and didn't want attention drawn to myself. I would have never even responded to disparagement, none-the-less reply with such tantalizing words. I usually had consideration for others needs and wants. And now my eyes were restricted with what I comprehended as benevolent. They were callous, and full of a lustful desire to achieve victory. My personality was changing and I wasn't sure if I liked the outcome of it. Clarisse decided that she'd follow my orders as she started to run to me again. I was almost fully recovered when her sword twisted the rod out of my left hand.

"Good use of that technique Clarisse," Luke praised her. I wondered how he could be so impartial when she was obviously the antagonist. After she had disarmed me, she elbowed me in the stomach. Again. If being hit once hurt, being hit twice hurt more. But I managed to stay standing by grabbing onto her arm and jabbing her with the staff in my right hand in her side, back of her leg, and finally her other arm. Before falling to the ground, she used her good leg to trip me. But it was ok because my back broke my fall. She recovered from my attacks very, very quickly. That or I was just too slow, because she soon had a sword (far from blunt) pointed at me. It was getting closer to my throat. "Clarisse!" Luke yelled at her. Before he got to say more, I smacked the blade away from my face, about to get up and fight. "That's enough. Both of you," I wasn't satisfied with how the fight ended. I wanted to get the last word. I was a little greedy for it.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Recap: "Clarisse!" Luke yelled at her. Before he got to say more, I smacked the blade away from my face, about to get up and fight. "That's enough. Both of you," I wasn't satisfied with how the fight ended. I wanted to get the last word. I was a little greedy for it.

"How's that? Do you regret anything now?" Clarisse said smugly. I was chagrined and tempted to stick out my hand so she'd trip. But something stopped me from doing just that. And it wasn't my good conscience that made me desire otherwise. No, it was Luke. He had called me away from fulfilling my duties. I stood up, with an aching back, and stomach. And the one thing that might've eased the pain was interrupted by Luke. Maybe it was for the best that I didn't humiliate Clarisse. While I walked to Luke, in that short distance I got my old personality back. I became withdrawn, self-conscious, and maybe even timorous sensations throughout me. My eyes softened, and I felt terrible for taunting Clarisse, and for even thinking of doing more when the fight was already over.

"Adalyn…," I felt ashamed when he called my name, like I did something terribly wrong but his voice didn't sound reprimanding. "That was amazing. I had no idea you had that type of fight in you. To me you appeared… well don't take it the wrong way but I saw you as a little weak," even though he said not to take it 'the wrong way' I did. However, I was too sheepish to really do anything about it. It soon became too much for me to maintain my own body weight. My arms and legs ached, not to mention my stomach that had been brutally maimed twice. "You look tired. Why don't you take the rest of the class off? I know you're still a little weak," I wondered what type of weak he meant, but knew that he was right whichever way he meant it. Clarisse snickered amongst her friends. Percy didn't glare at me, but his eyes weren't very pleased to see me.

I walked out to the docks again, not quite ready to go back to the cabin. I sighed. What was wrong with me? Did I have two personalities? Was I bipolar or something? Perhaps I just missed my mother and was trying to prove something… I missed her so much. I was puzzled when my cheeks felt damp. When I touched my face, I realized I was crying. I didn't even notice. I quickly wiped away my tears, as if trying to hide something; but it didn't do much, tears continued to stream down the side of my face. I willed myself to stop, however it didn't work to well. But before long, I did gain control of my emotions, and soon the waterfall of tears was more of a summer drizzle. I twirled my locket in my hand. Feeling its soft contours, the cool metal soothed my hands that had been hard at work in archery, and maiming Clarisse. I wanted to look in the locket holding the only images of my mother as I rotated it in my hand, but thought otherwise. If I saw her, it might've made me want to cry again. I felt like I was forgetting what she looked like. Forgetting that sent of roses, how her hair glimmered with a golden tint in the light. At that moment, I only wanted to be with her, just for a little while. That's when I got the brilliant idea to portray my emotions in what I normally did.

"I want to find a time for us to meet again  
So I won't forget your face  
I want to find a time for us so I  
Won't feel so lonely anymore I-," I suddenly hated the sound of my voice. I got an overwhelming sense of anger, and frustration. My hands turned to fists and my hair fell into my face. I felt like cutting it all off, and I heard my mothers' voice saying.

"No, your hair is so beautiful why do you want to cut it?" and I had replied with

"So I won't have to deal with people moving my hair for me like I can't do it myself," she shook her head in mock disdain with a smile.

"Remember you did that yourself and it didn't work out" it's true I did cut my own hair and messed it up, but I was young and adventurous. It had been a few years since then. My hair grew into an awkward shape. My wavy bangs covered my left eye, and half of the right part of my face. When pinned up, wavy strands hugged my cheeks and kissed my forehead. I pushed it away, but my hair ended up falling back over my eyes. When I was younger, it didn't bother me, but now I wished I had something to keep it in check. And I remembered that I did. It was a random day in my life. She merely came into my room saying how my hair was 'covering up that pretty face all the time' I didn't complain, she could be eccentric if she wanted to. Who was I to judge?

"Alright, while you were at school I went and got these. What do you think?" I held the headband in my hands observing it "try it on" she persisted. I was optimistic with the new gift. When I put it on my mother let out a short laugh. I looked like a peacock whose feathers were abnormally short. I quickly took it off while she tried not to laugh, as I gave it back to her. "No, no we can fix this. We can pin them down put it on again," I sighed. Even with the many bobby pins, it didn't work either. She returned with a few…dozen metal decorative clips and more bobby pins. I had gotten a fear of them when it was so painful taking them off. With my hair parted down the middle, it worked all right, but gods forbid a magnet was around; my head would fly off. Then she got a smart idea, but I didn't know it at the time since her other 'brilliant' idea's' didn't turn out too well. "This will work, I promise," she said parting my hair to the left. I was still a little leery of this idea. My hair wouldn't stay to the left, and my hair changed from a short-haired peacock to a one feathered peacock. She took two music noted barrettes and made the right side of my hair cohere with the left. In result, long wavy strands continued to embrace my jaw line to the right and the two barrettes kept the mass of waves in check to one side. All in all, it looked nice. "Oh you look so cute. I told you it would work," my mother fawned over how fantastic her idea was and how beautiful I looked. I came back to reality; I didn't want to think of my mother. Why was every little thing bringing up a memory of her? I wanted to run away from my memories of her. And run I did. I ran away from my past and abandoned the thoughts just like I abandoned my mom. I ran off the dock, and past the angry confused kids, I ran into. I even brushed past Percy who wasn't in the least a bit happy to see me.

"Adalyn!" he called, I ignored him. I assumed that he was just going to say something about me not saying anything. "Adalyn wait!" I didn't wait, I ran blindly straight into the wooded area. It reminded me of home, and the forest my mother said not to go to. I stopped myself, again the thoughts of my mom. I wanted not to care about her. Then something struck me when I (once again) recalled how I was not to go into the forest unless she knew I was there. I was not to go into THIS forest unless armed, and more feasibly, if someone was with me. I looked around me; this was not the forest back home. My feet kicked up dust from the dry dirt ground. The tree tops made it seem as if it where nearly dark. The air was humid and thick making it hard to breathe. I tried to make my way out but I was too far into the dense growth. I ended up getting even more lost. A frigid whisper sent shards of ice in my ear and down my spine. It made me turn around. I rubbed my eyes seeing a misty figure before me.


	14. Chapter 14

I apologize for not writing for so long, but my computer was temporarily incapacitated. But I'm back and writing, so enjoy!

Chapter 14- Ghost Weaponry

Recap: I tried to make my way out but I was too far into the dense growth. I ended up getting even more lost. A frigid whisper sent shards of ice in my ear and down my spine. It made me turn around. I rubbed my eyes seeing a misty figure before me.

"Help" it seemed to choke. I was terrified. Not again. I thought. When I was younger, I had many encounters with apparitions seeking my help of some sort. Some where violent, others benevolent but I never enjoyed seeing them. I feared them. More appeared, the misty creatures consolidating into a holographic being. They swarmed around me like bees. "help." they breathed. I pushed past the mass amount of spirits; my arms going right through their ethereal bodies as I ran away. I just kept running away from my fears.

"I can't! I don't know how! Just leave me alone!' I called back to the voices. They didn't agree with me, they kept breathing 'help' as they chased me. The apparitions started becoming more than phantasms. Evolving, manifesting into physical beings snagging on my clothes and grabbing at my arms.

"beware-," one started to say. As it spoke, it instantaneously dissipated into the humidity. Something had stopped the specter from finishing its sentence. I took a few steps back and a hand touched my shoulder. I screamed, and jumped about to attack what I thought was a ghost.

"whoa, whoa! Calm down! It's just me," Luke. Never have I been so relieved to see his friendly face. "what are you doing here?" he said with an austere voice. That relieved feeling went away and was replaced with ignominy. "Adalyn, don't you know that going here is-," I cut him off.

"I know. I'm sorry Luke, can we- can we just go back now?" I asked eager to leave the place. He sighed and nodded.

"yea. Come on." we slowly walked, I didn't realize how many turns and how far I ran. "I didn't notice those clips before. They're nice," clips? I didn't understand. I touched my hair, and sure enough two barrettes where neatly keeping my hair away from my fear struck face.

"I didn't have them," I said quietly stopping.

"what?" he stopped next to me. Flustered I took the two barrettes out of my hair examining them. One was titanium, and had what looked like a gold music note on it. The other platinum, and having a five petal jade flower with a diamond center. They whispered words that I couldn't understand, like the ghosts from my past did. I threw them on the ground. "those looked expensive-," I didn't want to think about it anymore I kept walking and Luke didn't argue with me. At that time, I stopped noticing that my hair wasn't falling in line the way it usually did. I felt the two spirit hair accessories there. "didn't you just-," a screeching noise interrupted Luke, and startled me while I took them out again. The one with the jaded flower caught onto my hair and pulled out a few strands.

"ow," I said quietly. The screeching noise got louder. "Luke… Luke what is that?" I pointed to the flying bird in the air. Although it wasn't exactly a bird, it looked like one of the creatures I saw in the books of Greek mythology. I recalled it as the same creature that Percy had killed. It dove straight for me.

"Adalyn!" Luke grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the Fury's sharp talons. I still clutched to the barrettes. Luke drew his sword to the Fury. I looked up seeing its oversized crow-like body and old woman face. "Adalyn just stay back I'll take care of this ok? Don't worry about anything I'll protect you," he said to me. I nodded too scared to verbally reply. He blocked it's attack and fell back with force. What could I do? I was helpless, if anything I was a burden to Luke, he was after all protecting me. My hand tightened around the barrettes.

"help," they whispered. A sensation that was something strange went through me. My hand felt tingly, as it opened. The titanium barrette lengthened and arched, and the golden music note covered the whole element in a metallic glow as it too lengthened, thinned and separated into hair fine pieces. I grasped it in my hand. It had grown nearly 10 times its original size and transformed into a titanium bow with golden string. Luke glanced at the ephemeral glow shocked. His distraction was the Fury's advantage. Luckily, Luke barely dodged its gaping mouth with his sword, which soon became half of a sword. The Fury had bitten it in two. He stared down at the jagged blade. While that happened the five petal jade flower rounded and separated from each other, the diamond shifting to the point of the barrette that rested at the bottom of the flower. It grew to the size of my hand and turned into a fabric soft material glowing with a green essence. I stood astound seeing how a satin like glove was formed out of a jade flower. I slipped it on and the jades glow brightened. It temporarily blinded the Fury. It shrieked and flew back. Luke took this time to glance at me with a titanium bow and jade glove.

"how did you get that?" I was confused, surprised, and scared.

"I don't know!" I said. The Fury shook its head getting ready for another attack. Luke was near defenseless but he still stood in front of me with his half-of-a-sword. I wanted to help him, but what could I do? All I had was some glove and bow. Maybe I could've whack the Fury in its head or something. Luke yelled as the Fury gashed his right arm with its talon, he dropped his useless weapon clutching on to the bleeding wound.

"Luke!" he motioned me to stay back, as he went for the broken sword. The Fury came back striking him in his leg. He let out another painful yell "No! Luke!" I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't take seeing Luke getting killed for my sake. I followed my intuition that was triggered by the anger inside of me. I raised the bow at the Fury heading for me, and the small platinum clip that was still attached to the glove elongated in my hand, the diamond growing into a sharp triangular point. I pulled on the golden strings aiming the platinum arrow at where I suspected the Fury's heart would have been. As it lunged for me, I released. All I saw was a transparent glow that pierced the Fury. The arrow was still in my hand, yet there was also a blooded diamond tip through the Fury. I felt a breeze on my hand as the arrow shrunk, and the glove slowly recessed back into its flower state. The bow too folded into itself leaving two unsuspecting barrettes in my hand. I sighed placing them in my pocket (they had saved Lukes' and my lives) Luke was stunned and in pain from his bleeding wounds. I fell over from a sudden exhaustion but told myself that I had to get up. I had to get up and help Luke. My body gradually responded. I helped Luke stand and he barraged me with questions. Questions I didn't have answers to.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Recap: I fell over from a sudden exhaustion but told myself that I had to get up. I had to get up and help Luke. My body gradually responded. I helped Luke stand and he barraged me with questions. Questions I didn't have answers to.

"shh, Luke you're badly injured we've got to get you back to Chiron." Luke was slowing down as he got increasingly tired, and his arm and leg wouldn't stop bleeding. I set him down, and tore off (with some difficulty) two pieces of my camp shirt. I examined his blood soaked arm and leg; the wounds were deep. I tied it around his profusely bleeding injuries. The orange seemed to be devoured by the red dye quickly seeping through. He cringed as I tied it a little too tight, I apologized and helped him up once again. His voice got softer telling me where to go. It seemed like a long while before we finally stumbled out of the dark, dense undergrowth of vines, twigs, and leaves and into the sun pervaded, strawberry crisp air. The other campers quickly noticed the injured Luke leaning on my shoulder. It must've looked as if something worse than death had happened. I had a torn shirt, and blood stained on my wrapped arms. Luke. Strong, brave Luke appearing with the wounds he held. "Hurry! Someone please get help! He's hurt!" I called. Chiron came cantering to where we were. He told everyone to go back to their regular affairs, and for me to follow him. Annabeth helped Luke to where he could be treated properly.

"Adalyn what happened?" he asked me. I was still a little shaky from the incident.

"yes, I'm so intrigued to know why you wandered into the forest that you're not supposed to be in," Mr. D had appeared.

"I know, and I'm sorry… Luke came to get me and a Fury attacked us," I said softly.

"Kindly One. Not the name you just suggested. Like Mr. D, mentioned names are a strong thing. How did you get away?" I hesitated.

"well, I'm interested to know how Luke was the one injured and you came out without a single bruise," Mr. D asked. I got the sudden impression that Mr. D thought I had harmed Luke. If I intended to kill him… wouldn't I have just left him out there?

"I uhm. I shot it with an arrow," I said quietly. Chiron's eyebrows rose.

"And where did you acquire a bow and arrow?" Chiron asked me. I again vacillated, and then sighed reaching into my pocket. The weapons of mass destruction and high value were gone.

"Well?" Mr. D urged me to continue. I attempted to run my fingers through my hair, but they hit something metal. How the magic bow, glove, and arrow always seemed to place themselves in my hair was beyond my control. I took them out and showed it to Chiron and Mr. D. "and I suppose you want me to put these in my-,"

"This is the bow and arrow I used," I cut off Mr. D from finishing his remark.

"And can you demonstrate how this came to be? They look ordinary to me," Mr. D went on.

"I don't know how to…,"

"May I see them?" Chiron politely asked. I wished that Mr. D would learn from him. "How long have you had them for?"

"Just recently. They just appeared when-," what was I going to say? When the ghosts started swarming around me? Before Mr. D got a chance to make a comment on me not talking, I spoke. "When Luke got hurt," technically speaking the weapons did appear when Luke was injured so it wasn't a complete lie.

"Adalyn, it'd be best not to tell anyone what you just told us. Try to avoid the subject all together," I agreed and started heading for the door. "Adalyn here-," Chiron noticed that the barrettes where no longer in his hand. Instead they where in my hair. "I don't recall giving them back to you…," he whispered to himself. Before he got to say anything more, I left in a great haste. I thought the worst was over leaving the Big House, but I was wrong. It was just beginning. Annabeth grabbed my arm and quickly pulled me over. I was shocked by the sudden encounter and I almost punched her, but seeing her face made me put my clenched fist down.

"What happened to Luke? What-," Percy was running over yelling my name.

"Adalyn, what went on in the forest? Luke can't be beat that easily," Annabeth hadn't let go of my arm and I shook it off.

"And why don't you have a single scratch while he has two brutal injuries?" I didn't know how to respond, and I wasn't to tell anyone about the incident.

"Where is he? Is he ok? Can I see him?" I asked instead.

"he's over in the infirmary," Percy stated, I was about to inquire if he was awake or not but Annabeth chimed in before I got the chance.

"I don't think seeing him now would be such a great idea," I had a puzzled expression on my face. " if anything Luke doesn't need to be bothered. He needs his rest, and given the circumstances I don't think it'd be best if you-," I gave an angry sigh and shrugged Annabeths' voice out of my mind as I walked away. Annabeth glared at me, angry that I had so rudely left in the middle of her sentence. I didn't care, 'given the circumstances'? what circumstances? Did everyone think I gave Luke those two injuries? The campers looked and whispered while I walked around. What are they looking at? I thought. Then I remembered I still looked as if I came out a butcher shop. I did everything I could to avoid their stares. When I finally came to the infirmary, I stopped at the door. A thousand doubtful questions encased me in its paralyzing uncertainty. I broke through the case, and opened the door. Luke was laying down with his eyes lightly closed. When I walked in his eyes opened. I thought I woke him up and my guilty face made him smile warmly, assuring me that I had done nothing wrong.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Recap: When I walked in his eyes opened. I thought I woke him up and my guilty face made him smile warmly, assuring me that I had done nothing wrong.

"hey, I think I owe someone a thanks. You really saved me back there Adalyn," I stammered and ended up looking down at the ground in shame. His smile faded slowly, and a concerned countenance replaced it. I felt like crying, and I couldn't understand why. "what's wrong? If you're worried about me I'll be fine." he spoke reassuringly, but his words didn't soothe me.

"but, it's my fault your hurt in the first place…," I whispered. Before Luke got a chance to disagree, a woman walked in and wavered at the sight of me.

"I'm sorry miss, but Luke needs his rest, I'm going to have to ask you to leave," she said

"No, wait she can-," the woman cast a warning glance to Luke

"Don't argue," Luke attempted to sit up but she put a forceful hand on his shoulder pushing him down. "you need to recover from your injuries, you lost a lot of blood. No moving until you're better," I smiled at Luke for trying, and departed. I made sure I avoided Annabeth and Percy. I went straight to the cabin as if I'd find seclusion in the overcrowded area. It was a dreaded mistake to think that I wouldn't be bothered within the cabin. Cabin 11, in specifics the cabin in which Luke was the leader. The moment I opened the door, silenced filled the room, and all eyes turned to me. I apprehensively walked passed everyone and to my sleeping bag. It didn't take long for someone to break the silence.

"what did you do?" a boy finally asked. "we all want to know. What happened in the forest?" I didn't respond.

"well? Obviously she's hiding something if she isn't saying anything," a girl chimed in. The suggestion only made the other campers more intrigued.

"come on, did Chiron tell you not to say anything?" the boy went on. He had guessed correctly, but I wouldn't dare say it.

"with Luke injured who's cabin leader if he isn't around?" the girl went on.

"Don't be stupid Melanie, I'm second oldest so it should be me," the boy said proudly.

"Age doesn't have anything to do with it!" Melanie argued. "everyone here will agree that I'm more mature than you," while they were worrying about who would be cabin leader, I was worrying about Luke. He _did_ lose a lot of blood, and the wounds _were _deep, I escaped the noisy brawl starting to accumulate in the cabin. "don't call me stupid, you're an idiot for thinking _you_ could be cabin leader," I waited outside the infirmary for a few minutes. Even though I wasn't supposed to be there, I felt like I had to. I felt like I had to be there with Luke, he must've felt lonely just lying in the infirmary. He welcomed me with his warm smile, and said that he was feeling much better. I was glad to hear him say that. It started to get dark without my knowing. The woman from before shooed me out of the room just as she did before.

"Chiron wouldn't be too happy-,"

"I'll see you tomorrow Luke," I interrupted her leaving. I knew what she was going to say and didn't need to hear it. Yes, it was rude of me to interrupt, but I didn't care. I thought the quarrel would've settled down, but it didn't. it was as raging as before. All of the campers thought they should be cabin leader. They had forgotten all about me, which was a relief. I lay down amidst the argument and tried to calm myself. I slowly drifted asleep within the noise. The voices however didn't fade, they were shifting, changing into the sounds of the forest. The apparitions speaking to me silently. They were beating against my mind like a thousand whispers waiting to escape. I felt a cold grasp around me, and a soft growling sound. Multiple sudden screams awoke me.

I sat up abruptly, and looked around. "What's going on?" I asked quietly. It was more to myself than to the others around me. The campers where pressed against the walls of the cabin, terror spread throughout their faces. I looked forward to see what they were all afraid of. A massive black dog was growling before me. At first, it reminded me of a bear, but its bark made me realize it was a dog. "Puppy?" I said softly to myself. It was the dog from my childhood. In all sanity, I would've been terrified of this dog, baring its large teeth, and growling. However, something told me that I shouldn't be afraid, my child self told me that this was a cute fluffy harmless animal. It stared at me with fiery eyes seeking something. I sat there dumbfounded and found myself unable to move. A girl took a step to me whispering,

"We have an escape plan, but we need you over here." I nodded to the girl. She took another step to me slowly extending her hand, and the dog lunged for her out-stretched arm. As some sort of impulsive nstinct, I jumped in front of the raging dog. Seeing me, it stopped. However, it continued to take menacing steps towards the helpless girl, who was terrified. I could see it in her eyes, how she trembled, how her breath was staggering. It was a miracle she could stand.

"Uhm… hi big boy?" I said softly and in question to the dog. Their escape plan was not working so I barraged my way through plans of trying to get out somehow. I looked passed the dog and saw the door torn off its hinges, and a young boy running past our cabin yelling for Chiron. It was only a matter of time before Chiron got here to save us.

"what is she doing?" a boy whispered. I remembered it was the boy from earlier. The dog didn't change its stature.

"Uh, good boy…," I repeated with the same amount of confidence. "Sit," I said with resistance in my voice. The beast didn't obey me, but took one of his massive paws and scratched the wooden floor. "Sit," I commanded with vehemence. The dog seeing my authority, closed its gaping mouth and sat. "good boy. Lie down." it lay wagging its tail for some sort of approval. "very good," my eyes told the campers to get out quickly, but quietly. "Stay," I said slowly standing up. I fearfully approached the creature, but made sure I didn't show this fear. I staggered to its head, which lowered in submissiveness to me hovering over it. Although, it could have easily snapped off my outstretched arm. The dog was much bigger so close to it, its head was nearly at the ground, yet it was nearly at my waist. If it were to stand, he'd tower over me. I petted its head, and it wagged its large tail in delight. I found that the animal was quite harmless unless agitated. I smiled at the dog, but my happy expression vanished as it let out a painful yell. It stood up and growled at the figure that shot it with an arrow, he lunged at the centaur. Chiron stood at the doorway, and shot another arrow at the creature. "no!" I yelled. But it was too late, the animal fell over dead.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17- So I think I'm dead

Recap: I smiled at the dog, but my happy expression vanished as it let out a painful yell. It stood up and growled at the figure that shot it with an arrow, he lunged at the centaur.

Chiron stood at the doorway, and shot another arrow at the creature. "no!" I yelled. But it was too late, the animal fell over dead.

I ran to the disappearing creature.

"Adalyn…," he said my name with perplexity in his voice. I wanted to yell at Chiron. I wanted to take his arrow and drive it through him. (which would've been a rash, unethical, immoral, and on too many levels wrong) But I didn't. I knew all he was trying to do was protect me from what he thought was some awful brutal beast. "Adalyn are you hurt?" he asked. Emotionally, I was crushed but I tried to not let it show.

"no… I'm fine," I said looking down at my hand that rested on the cold wooden ground where the dog disappeared. I stood and started to walk past Chiron without looking at him. "Thanks…," I said mournfully. Chiron looked like he was about to come after me with a puzzled expression. His mind was processing my reaction thinking _Did I do something wrong? _Was his thoughts.In my eyes, Chiron murdered an innocent animal, to him he saved me from a savage beast; and in some way, we were both right. I shook the scene out of my head, and pushed away the feelings I had. They were too much for me to deal with at that moment. I walked passed the semi circle of cabins, and to the archery plain. I equipped myself with a bow, glove and multiple arrows. I lifted the bow up and aimed at the center. But a person stood before me, he waved his hands frantically

"Don't shoot me!" Percy yelled. "I just want to talk," I pulled the string thinking about it, I honestly thought about it; but reluctantly lowered the bow. With an angry sigh, I went to go put away all the equipment while Percy trailed behind me. "I heard a hellhound came into Cabin 11," I put the bow and glove where they belonged. "what happened? Did anyone get hurt?" he continued to ask. I held the arrows and carefully placed them in a basket. "Well? Tell me,"

"No one was injured and Chiron killed it." he sighed in relief

"that's good. Those things are evil aren't they? Thank gods for Chiron killing it," I was angry at his comment, how could he say such a heartless thing? With an arrow still in hand, I turned to face him, and pointed it at Percy's chest. He was considerably close to the point.

"Why? Because he murdered a creature that harmed no one? Why are you so happy at a death?" he swallowed glancing down at the point. I took the arrow away and put it in with the others. I brushed passed Percy who continued to follow me.

"wait, why are you so mad at me? I'm just saying its good Chiron took care of it before it could hurt anyone," was his excuse. "do you know how dangerous they are? They can kill at the drop of a hat!"

"I could've killed you with that arrow, but I didn't. We're all capable of doing terrible things, that doesn't mean we do them. That dog didn't do anything, you see it as a thing capable of killing, but it didn't," Percy was confused at my logic.

"Last year, one of those things tried to kill me! And then-," Percy didn't notice me walking away. "Hey!" he ran up to me, he continued to jog by my side keeping up with my brisk pace of walking. "Come on, what did I ever do to you?" I didn't answer. "Name one thing I did wrong,"

"Name one thing you did right," I retorted. He stopped. Maybe I should've stabbed him with that arrow, at least then he would've shut up. I thought to myself. I exhaled, trying to calm myself. "You haven't done anything to me Percy, and I'm not saying that I don't like you. But equally, you haven't done anything to make me I like you,"

"I saved you from that Kindly One back at the forest,"

"It was originally after you. It just so happened that I was there too." he searched his mind for another event that he helped me with. "If you haven't noticed, I don't talk on a normal basis. And you asking me all these questions just shocked me. I've never met anyone that was so interested in my life. Give me some time to adjust to that, before you go on yelling at me ok?" I started to walk off in the other direction, back to the cabins. "Or I just might have to paralyze you again," I said over my shoulder. He laughed at my comment and didn't follow me. Although my statement was meant to be funny, and to lighten the mood between Percy and me, the truth was I was still thinking about the animal that Chiron killed.

I thought on how Percy was so happy that he had 'taken care of it'. Even though I was planning to go back to Cabin 11, I thought I might see Luke before doing so. By my own mindless walking, I somehow I ended up in front of a cabin that wasn't even close to 11, or the infirmary. It was extraordinarily different compared to the other cabins. This cabins door was gold plated and shimmered in the jealous suns rays. Mocking it, shining bright without trying. My eyes shifted from the door to the cabin itself. The raw precious gems and metals embedded all over the outside. I couldn't even imagine what was inside. But something told me that I wanted to know. I reached for the handle and felt the presence of death all around me. Besides my better judgment, I ignored the sensation and placed my hand on the cold metal handle.

Walking inside, the walls were gems in the form of fine crystals, such as amethyst, emerald, jade, and sapphire, lining against the walls. They glimmered, and sparkled like blinking stars. I was so enticed by the gems that I paid no attention to the warm air slowly dissipating and being replaced by a swirling chill. It got to the point where I could almost see my breath. I took notice to my true surroundings all too late. Unknown entities filled the whole room. I couldn't see them, but I could hear them, feel them. When I say I could hear them, it wasn't so much that they spoke, but I could hear them gathering around me. I turned towards the now closed door and lunged for it, but a frozen spirit stopped me. I felt it pass through my lungs and icily encase them, preventing me from breathing. Then I felt a sudden and sharp something that felt like a sword going through me. I choked on the small amount of air I had left, and fell to the ground. Not moving and not breathing.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18- Ok, I died… AGAIN

Recap: Then I felt a sudden and sharp something that felt like a sword going through me. I choked on the small amount of air I had left, and fell to the ground. Not moving and not breathing.

Miraculously I opened my eyes, but I still wasn't breathing. My body was not on the ground where I fell. It was on a dusty floor. I sat up, and looked around. I vaguely and blurrily saw a dark and murky river filled with things I couldn't recognize. A man on an otherwise empty boat swam on the surface. The man steering this boat glanced toward me, and he automatically bowed his head. I could see he didn't have eyes. Just deep black holes where they should be. I suddenly heard sad voices slowly come up to me.

"Please, please help me! I don't belong here!" they all called. I turned to see a barrage of people running towards me. "Please help us! You can help us!" I couldn't move. I was stricken with a fear or a paralysis that stopped me from running from the crowd. My vision still slowly returning. In the background I heard a deep barking noise that shook my body, adding to the shock and fear within me. I turned my attention back to the pleading people

"I… I can't help you! I wish I could but-," my voice was drowned out from the people reaching out to me. Their outstretched hands groping the air as they came closer. I even saw a few small children get lost within the mass. I finally got the energy to break free, and run down the riverbank having the sorrowful cries follow me. Where am I? I kept thinking as I ran. I tripped and fell while running, and rolled into the river. I struggled to swim to the surface but got nowhere. My flailing arms and legs worked in vain to bring my body to the surface.

The water weakened me, drained me of my energy, and I slowed my movements. My lungs ached for air that I couldn't obtain. I reached upwards but it only seemed that I was sinking. I wouldn't be able to last much longer, with my lungs burning. I involuntarily took in the brackish water, a salty and foul taste filling my mouth. As I felt myself drifting away from life, I felt the dark water quickly passing by me, and finally my body on hard ground. How this had happened I do not know. I felt a hard press against my chest, and I sat up coughing and spitting up the repugnant water that had filled my lungs. I didn't take time to pay attention to where I was.

"She's alive!" a girl's voice exclaimed.

"Easy Adalyn, you're alright. You're ok," I heard a voice say softly to me. I couldn't recognize whom it belonged to. I took a few moments to collect my thoughts, to recall what had happened and how I had survived. Where I was and how I got there. Who those people were and why they thought that I could help them. I had heard the same voice question why I was coughing up water to someone nearby. When I was finally done having my seizure I sat up and looked around with the blurry vision I still had. There I saw figures, which I believed to be Chiron, and Annabeth. "Can you remember what happened?" Chiron said. I nodded trying to get used to breathing and trying to make my eyes see properly. "Annabeth thank you for helping; I'm sure you have a class to attend," Annabeth got the intimation and though she longed to stay, she obediently left the area. I rubbed my burning eyes and Chiron looked at me. "how are you feeling?" he asked. All I could do was nod my head which gave him an inaccurate response.

I was starting to feel better, but I then began to experience a severe headache, and my blood boil. "Are you feeling ill?" he placed his hand on my forehead, and then quickly sent for a boy who was able-bodied. "She needs to go to the infirmary immediately," I didn't fight whosever arms lifted me. I didn't have the energy. My eyes were closed, and my head rested against whoever was carrying me. I couldn't control my staggered breath. I was placed somewhere, and had a nurses' probing hands on my forehead and said with shock the number 104. My wrist to check how fast my pulse was which was rapid and unstable. Throughout her inspection I writhed with intense discomfort. I was given a disgusting tasting medicine, and my body rejected it almost immediately. Soon after, the nurse forced me to drink an outlandish tasting drink. It tasted like the strange cookie cake my mother used to make, only it was liquid. It made me feel 10 times better in a 5 second time span. My body stopped its spasms and my breath was finally slowing.

Within the passing hour I was able to sit up and eat the custard like texture that was sweeter than honey. It too made me feel better. My temperature dropped to a more comfortable 98, and the nurse was relieved to see how well I was doing. She had asked how I was feeling, but I merely blinked and took another spoonful of the custard I had. I had set aside the bowl and lay down. I was pale, and still feeling weak, and I didn't feel like talking. My mind was in a different place. I was writing paragraphs of nonsensical things, and my eyes were merely seeing the story being written. The words the nurse spoke reached my ears, but not my attention. She looked at me with a caring and concerned expression . "Adalyn? Are you feeling better now?" I again didn't respond. She waited a few long seconds and then turned to walk away. It wasn't long before Chiron came to me in his wheelchair.

"Hello Adalyn. Are you feeling alright? Gave us quite a scare with that sudden fever," he had said. I didn't even look at Chiron. "Adalyn, can you hear me?" he asked. I opened my eyes blinked for a moment staring at the ceiling. "Adalyn… is something bothering you?" I could sense his feigned patience.

"I apologize. I know I should respond. But I'm not too sure what I should say," I said softly, wearily.

"Why don't you start with what you remember?" I glanced at him and then back at the ceiling.

"Almost feels like I'm in therapy doesn't it?" I said softly. He chuckled and nodded his head.

"It does I suppose. How does that make you feel?" I smiled with a soft laugh.

"I feel, like I'm not here… well not here completely,"

"And where are you exactly?" I pictured the sorrowful faces, the polluted river, the gray area itself.

"I'm not sure. It felt like… I was dead," the word burned my back where I was stabbed with an imaginary sword.

"You were with the dead? Or you felt like you were dead" I slowly sat up, trying to find the description, the explanation that I wanted.

"You ever hear of those kids who contact ghosts, and say they communicate with them and such?" he moved his head signifying a yes. "Well…,"

"You see them too?"

"I know it sounds crazy and everything but then again. You're a-,"

"Centaur," he told me.

"Yea, and Grover he's a-,"

"Satyr. Yes I know it's all a bit of a shock. However, we cannot change the fact that we are who we are." he thought for a moment. "I'd like for you to go more in depth with someone else who might know more" he said as if he was still contemplating on the thought. He turned to leave. I turned my head to him puzzled

"but-," I whispered as he left, "why can't I just tell you?" I sighed and lay back down gazing at the ceiling. I waited for someone to come in, I thought on who it might be. Mr. D? Grover? Would it even be someone I know or have met? When the figure did pass through the door, I didn't bother to open my eyes. I thought I would be somewhat impartial to whoever it was.

"So…what is it that Chiron wants you to tell me?"

* * *

Ooo so did she really die? twice at that! and who is it that Adalyn has to talk to? please review! thanks for reading!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19- Percy's my Therapist

Recap: When the figure did pass through the door, I didn't bother to open my eyes. I thought I would be somewhat impartial to whoever it was.

"So…what is it that Chiron wants you to tell me?"

Percy? Of all people, why must it be Percy? When I heard his voice, it made me open my eyes and turn to look at him just to make sure I wasn't mistaken. Sadly, it was Percy. "What happened? You look terrible?" he said seeing my pale face. I furrowed my brow to show my pensiveness on his comment. "I mean-," I sat up and faced Percy. One would say I stared at him. I say I examined him. I tried to figure out what it was about Percy that made me feel different. Not so much bad and not so much good, just different. "You can tell me, it's not like I'm friends with many people to tell your business or anything. Plus I, I don't have much against you," he slowed in his sentence noticing he did have a few things against me, and noticing how I was staring at him.

"Why does Chiron want me to talk to you?" I asked myself turning my gaze, unable to find what I was looking for in Percy.

"I don't know. All he said was that there might be something in common between us or whatever…What where you telling him?"

"Just that-," that what? I see dead people? I decided I'd leave out that part. "Where I was I suppose…,"

"When?"

"I went into the cabin next to the third one, to the left. The one with the gold doors… I guess I ended up fainting but..." I hesitated

"Trust me, if you think I won't believe you…,"

"I don't care if you believe me Percy… I just don't know how to explain it…,"

"Explain what?"

"Where I was." I said slightly vexed. Had he not been paying attention? "It was… it was like you know colors exist. The Life that surrounds everything it exists somewhere. Yet, there isn't any of that there, its just colorless, lifeless. And there's this dark horrid river, and there was a hooded man in a boat. And there where people… they where so sad. And I wanted to help them but…I didn't know how. I, I was paralyzed with the sight of there pleading. There were children, they looked lost. _I_ was lost, and I wanted to help them, but I couldn't. They just kept saying how I could help them," I said disconsolately looking down getting lost in my own thoughts; the imagery coming out more personal than intended. The amount of information I told Percy being more than I intended

"The river you mentioned, with the man on the boat, was there anyone in it?" I thought back on the incident.

"No… no it was empty," my response made Percy think.

"And the people, they thought they didn't belong there right?" I nodded wondering how he knew this all. "You could understand what they were saying?" I nodded suspicious of him. "That's strange…. I couldn't understand anything they said. It was like a lot of chittering, and once they knew I couldn't understand them they walked off sadly," he said looking at me with a astonishment. He shook the idea out of his head and asked a different question. "I think… I know why Chiron thought we had something in common. The place you've described, its…well it's the underworld." I gave him the same perplexed look. The underworld?

"So…what would happen if you died there?" it was now time for Percy to give me perplexed look.

"What do you mean?" he questioned.

"I had… well I sort of died in the underworld. I fell into the river and drowned,"

"You don't know how to swim?"

"Yes, I know how to swim!" I said quickly and sharply to him. "There was just, something about the river that drained all the life out of me." I said slower.

"I don't know what would happen if you died and you were dead," I shook my head slowly

"No… no I wasn't dead, everyone around me was. It was like, they wanted me to take them with me when I returned here." I tried to make it have some sense but I got the feeling I failed. I sighed.

"I…. don't know what to say. I've only been to the underworld its not like I've-,"

"Did you… die?" I interrupted him. His face was filled with shock.

"What? No, no it was this… quest thing that… anyway," Percy said making a sharp veer off the subject. I caught his eagerness and didn't dwell on the subject. I swung my legs over the bed I lay in and then got down. But I didn't stay on my feet for long. My legs gave out from under me and I fumbled forward, however I don't hit the ground. "Whoa! Easy." Percy had caught me, I was inches from his face. It was the first time I really noticed his features. His black hair, and soft eyes. The way they quivered slightly as I stared into them. I pulled away from his grasp regaining my balance.

"I'm fine," I said looking away from him.

"Are you sure you should leave?" he questioned me. "You don't look like your too well," he suggested. I shrugged him off.

"I'm fine," I repeated the statement. I brushed past him and slowly walked out of the infirmary, and I made sure no nurse saw me. I reassured myself with the statement, 'I hadn't seen my mother in that place, so she must still be alive.' But would my mother grovel like that for her life back?


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20- Practice Shot

Recap: I reassured myself with the statement, 'I hadn't seen my mother in that place, so she must still be alive.' But would my mother grovel like that for her life back?

I thought on life. On the people in the underworld. How they worried so much on not wanting to die. On how they would beg just to breath air and walk and see sunlight again. I just couldn't understand much of it. I guess I had some type epiphany since I suddenly realized something.

We don't ask for life, we don't necessarily want it or yearn for it… it's once we have it that we feel the need to protect it, strive so hard to live, to not die. We try so hard to avoid death, that we fear it like life is something we've wanted for forever, and don't want to give up. Where does such a wanting come from, if we never wanted it at first?

I opened the locket to see my mother. "Why do we feel the want to bring others back?" I asked myself . Even though I was brutally maimed mentally- maybe physically- within the cabin, I felt like there was something almost comforting within the cabin. It was almost as if, (even though I was going through so much pain) there was someone was watching me, wishing to help but not allowed to. Who or what was the thing that was so comforting? Before I even got a chance to try and figure out the answer, I had heard someone coming up to me.

"Adalyn," I turned to see Chiron. "You're not well enough to be out here yet, come back to the infirmary, and get your rest,"

"I feel fine Chiron, I really do. I just need some fresh air…," I said looking ahead of me.

"I must insist that you get all the rest you can. There are things we must discuss," Chiron said with a severe tone. I knew at that point that I was in no position to start arguing, or to try to convince him that I could stay. I nodded obediently, and walked slowly next to Chiron back to the infirmary where Percy still sat. I wondered if he ratted me out saying I left. I looked at him for all of a second, then drew my expression away from his. "So Percy, you say it was indeed the underworld," he nodded while I sat on the cot that still felt warm from me being on it not so long ago.

"Exactly like it, except that… there was no one on the river Styx," Mr. D soon came in to join us, sitting on a chair near Chiron.

"Well Chiron, is it as we think?" he nodded.

"We have a quest for you Adalyn," I had a quizzical expression on my face. "It is rare that we give out quests, especially to first years who are undecided but… we, Mr. D and I, feel that you have a certain connection," my countenance didn't change. "We need for you to accept the quest before we can go into details,"

"Sir… a quest? But she's barely been here-,"

"You were new when you went on your quest Percy." he pointed out. "I think she can handle it," I couldn't help but smile. Someone thought I was strong.

"I…," I looked at Percy who's face looked nervous, and then at Mr. D who's face looked annoyed. "I uhm," I looked back at Chiron, who looked like he wanted me to say yes so I did. "I accept the quest," I felt a pang of regret for some reason, but it didn't matter anymore. Chiron clasped his hands together.

"Excellent," he said. "Now on to the details," something told me, that I would dread the details of this quest. I wasn't really sure what a quest was, but I'd feel stupid if I were to ask what one was. So I sat and let him explain. "We have a suspicion about Hades,"

"Again?" Percy interrupted. "Sir, last time we assumed something of Hades it didn't go too well," Mr. D glared at Percy, and he quieted down.

"Yes Percy…," Chiron said slightly reproachfully. "Those were vague suspicions, but this now has to deal directly with him. You see Adalyn, Hades is suppose to be guiding spirits over to-,"

"Chiron, it'd be best if you just go to the point," Mr. D suggested getting annoyed with the banter. Chiron nodded

"Of course… Adalyn we want you to go to the Underworld," I just sat that there for a moment, unmoving. My expression didn't change. It was like I hadn't heard that I was supposed to go to the Underworld. Chiron must've though I'd gone deaf "Did you hear what I-,"

"And…?" I said encouraging him to go on, without the slightest hint of surprise. I didn't want to be shocked and then hear something more bizarre than that and freak out even more. Mr. D snorted crossing his arms and sitting back in his chair.

"Hah, maybe I underestimated the girl,"

"You'll go to the Underworld, and… talk to Hades about the sudden lapse of his work. He should be guiding spirits, and he isn't. I have a feeling that your little escapade in the cabin wasn't just a dream."

"Chiron…what do I, a girl that's barely average height, have against a Greek god?" I questioned.

"She's got you there Chiron," Mr. D said with a chuckle.

"I only mean that… I'm just a…, a _half _blood. And Hades, well he's, you know, the real thing!" I said with more energy. Noticing my behavior, I quickly tried to calm myself down. "I understand that…," I stopped talking due to a abrupt jolt that pierced through my skull. "Ow!" I yelled gripping at my head. A screaming banshee yell reaching my ears.

"What's wrong?" Chiron asked suddenly worried. I held the barrettes in my hand, pointed edges shining. "Is something wrong Adalyn?" the yelling didn't stop, it got louder and strident. I blinked my eyes trying to see clearly, but something had obscured my vision. "Adalyn…," Chiron placed his hand on my shoulder and immediately retreated away from me for some reason.

"Chi-Chiron….," I muttered through the pain of the yell. My eyes turned blank as the screaming turned into words.

"Perseus. Perseus. Perseus." they chanted the name over and over again, and soon he was the only one I could see. Everything around Perseus was just a pearly swirling shimmer of nothingness.

"Adalyn drop the bow," Chiron commanded sternly but calmly. I was holding a bow? My hand tightened, and it indeed held the titanium bow with golden strings. My skin rubbed soothingly against the velvety glove.

"Perseus. Perseus. Perseus Jackson." they became strident yells. "Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill Perseus Jackson. Kill Perseus Jackson." the command seemed to control my body as I raised my arm slowly.

* * *

Ohh, is she gonna kill Percy? seems pretty likely so far!

Thanks for reading! please review


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21- Murder victim 2

Recap: "Perseus. Perseus. Perseus Jackson." they became strident yells. "Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill Perseus Jackson. Kill Perseus Jackson." the command seemed to control my body as I raised my arm slowly.

If I follow their orders, they'll go away. I thought. But my thoughts were incoherent. I couldn't find any of the logic or reasoning that was usually buzzing somewhere in my conscience. My mouth moved to the words of the banshees.

"Kill Perseus Jackson," I whispered, my head empty besides that one thought. I had to kill Perseus Jackson.

"What!" I heard him yell and the clatter of a chair hitting the floor. I didn't flinch though, I was numb with the shrieking commands of the wraiths.

"Chiron!" It was Mr. D's voice this time.

"Yes. Do it," I heard him agree. I felt something grip and wrap tightly around the arm that held the bow.

"Kill Perseus Jackson," by any means necessary I had to kill Perseus Jackson. He wasn't my friend, or a person, or a half-blood he was just Perseus Jackson. And he had to die. I could feel the arrow forming in my other hand as I focused on Perseus. I had the arrow pointed directly at him, and then another coiling rope tightened around that arm.

A setback. It didn't have any major impact on my behavior. The pain didn't say what it should've to my mind_. Hmm, maybe you _shouldn't _kill Perseus._ Instead, the pain was as if it were just another bleary voice in the back of my mind. I had to kill Perseus Jackson. By any means necessary, kill Perseus Jackson.

"Adalyn listen to me! Stop this immediately! You do not wish to harm Percy!" Chirons words didn't mean anything to me. They entered my ears and then broke into so many pieces that I couldn't recognize them. I merely fought against the tight things around my arms. The ropes tightened dramatically once I started moving against them. They hurt, but I couldn't feel the pain. They pulled my arms out horizontally, and I could feel my legs being constricted also, coming slowly off of the ground. "Percy leave!" Perseus faded out of my vision as I saw him dart to the door.

Once he had gone, the ivory background shifted. Colors imprinted within the creamy mass, and the more I blinked the more shapes began to form. Sight was the first thing to return as I saw what was constricting me- they were vines entrenched into my skin. Then it was pain. I could feel the intensity of how tightly the vines were strangling my arms and legs. I breathed quicker as the last of my senses came to me, giving me complete awareness.

"Chiron!" I yelled frantically in fear as I dropped the bow from my hands. I squirmed around, but it only caused more agony to go throughout me.

"Dionysus," Chiron said hastily. The vines released me, and I collapsed to the ground. Chiron came to me as the bow and arrow folded back into the two barrettes. What was I doing? Was I really just about to… "Adalyn. Do you remember what happened?" Chiron spoke but I didn't listen to him- just as before. I shook my head not trying to throw the thought out of my head.

"Kill Percy…," I said softly. "I was going to kill Percy," tears started to form within my eyes, but I held them back as best as I could. I stared down at my hands that were so close to taking Percy's life. "Why…," I asked myself. Why would I ever harm Percy? Ok, so we weren't the best of friends, but that's no reason for me to go and…kill him. The thought of me killing someone sent a throb of pain throughout me. It reminded me of Tommy, and how I almost killed him. I discovered that I was capable of doing something I thought I wasn't capable of doing.

"Adalyn…," Chiron said my name carefully. "It's ok, you didn't hurt him,""But I could've!" my voice was drenched in horror.

"I was going to _kill _him!" I yelled appalled at myself. I stood up but pain shot through my legs and I collapsed again.

"I apologize. Mr. D must've used a little bit more force than necessary,"

"It's fine," I said looking at my bruised legs and arms. I ran my fingers over one of the welts and winced at how sensitive they were. "Thank you," I said searching the room for Mr. D. I rubbed my tear swollen eyes.

"Why don't you go get Percy," Chiron quietly suggested

"Do you think that's very wise?" Mr. D questioned. Chiron sighed and hesitantly left my side.

"She'll have to see him eventually. Besides, who's to say that he has to be around for…," I didn't want to hear the rest of the conversation. I sat silently looking at the bruises that were still accumulating as helixes of discolorations. I glanced near me seeing the two glimmering barrettes resting solemnly on the ground. I scowled at them. The two things that had once saved Luke's and my life, now betrayed me. Controlling my actions, wanting me to kill Percy. But why? What was so awful about Percy that I was to kill him? And why was I the one who had to kill him? "I agree." Chiron said and I heard him walk back up to me carefully. "Adalyn, we want you to go to the Oracle. Then we may have a better idea of what to do," I nodded slowly.

I walked up to a dusty attic. It smelled musty, and everything that my fingers accidentally ran over was covered in dust and spider webs. Jars of preserved animal parts lingered on cluttered shelves. They were slightly disturbing, so I tried not to look at them. Then I came to what resembled an Egyptian mummy's coffin. I stood before it as it came ajar, a cadaverous body wrapped in cloth tipping out of it. I swallowed the scream that tried to appear.

"I am the spirit Delphi. Come and ask of what you seek," I hesitated. My throat was tight for some reason.

"Te-tell me my prophecy…please" I managed to choke out. The mummy-prophet thing's jaw unhinged and a pale gray smoke spilled out of its mouth. It shrouded low around my feet, and then started forming figures. I took a step back involuntarily, but made myself stay as the thickening smoke formed four of my mothers past boyfriends. I scowled as Tommy was one of them. Jerk number one turned to face me, and dragged on his cigarette

"You shall travel west, and meet the god who's refused," Ex-boyfriend number two took a sip of the beer in his hand and slurred his words

"You will be deceived by one who loves you, and forced to choose," the third jerk hung up his cell phone, and straightened his business tie

"You shall listen to the spirit whose voice you hear loudest," Tommy grinned at me, and smugly said the last line.

"You will pierce the heart of the one you love by their own request," the four people then faded and started to shrivel into smoke clouds. They tumbled back into the mummy's mouth, and it's jaw snapped shut. I stood their momentarily. Was that it? I was a little stunned at the prophecy, but I knew that I couldn't stay in the cluttered area forever. Then again, I didn't really want to.

"Uh…thank you?" I said questionably. I miraculously made my legs move as I stumbled out of the attic and back to where Chiron and Mr. D waited. I was happy once both of my feet where on undusted ground, and I could breathe without a musty smell lingering in my nose. My eyes focused on the one figure closest to the door. I waited for my previous intentions of killing him to return.


	22. Chapter 22

If you keep up on my other fanfic, you will see how I apologize for not writing, and that there's no excuse and that I hope you don't hate me, and also that I'm glad you all have stuck with me. (that was the best run on sentence I think I've ever written) Please enjoy, and I love you all for sticking up with my story.

* * *

Chapter 22: Eenie, Meenie, Minee, Percy?

Recap: I was happy once both of my feet where on undusted ground, and I could breathe without a musty smell lingering in my nose. My eyes focused on the one figure closest to the door. I waited for my previous intentions of killing him to return.

"Adalyn," Percy nervously said. My heart skipped a beat as he said my name. Was his voice the trigger to it? I still didn't want to kill him. Maybe it was closeness. I took a few steps closer. "Adalyn uhm…," still nothing. I let out a happy sigh, and began to quickly walk up to him

"Oh, Percy!" I said with sorrow pouring into my voice. "I'm so sorry!" I cried, and I shocked myself by wrapping my arms around him. "I'm so, so, so sorry," I felt like crying as I hugged him. I could sense Chiron and Mr. D tensing at my closeness to him. Percy's eyes shifted and he nervously hugged me back, but his body was also stiff with tension. Who could blame him? The girl who tried to kill him, was now hugging him. I'd find that a little suspicious too. "I mean…," I slowly released him, slightly embarrassed at my abrupt behavior. "I just…," I took a few steps away from him.

"It's ok," he said.

"Yes, well enough with the apologies. What did your prophecy say?" Mr. D asked impatiently.

"Oh uhm….," I thought back onto the weird moment. "You shall travel west, and meet the god who's refused. You will be deceived by one who loves you, and forced to choose. You shall listen to the spirit whose voice you hear loudest." I paused momentarily "You will pierce the heart of the one you love by their own request" the words lingered in my mind. Sorrow drenched in each one.

"Well that seems fairly straightforward," Chiron speculated. "I suppose you should get ready. You'll be leaving as soon as possible, but of course you can bring two people." my attention drifted to Percy.

"Do I get to pick them?"

"Of course you do,"

"Oh. Ok, well I think I need some time to think,"

"Certainly, go get some rest. Come back when you're ready," Chiron said comfortingly. I swallowed all of the pressure filling in the room and walked outside. How could it be so nice out? The sun was throwing its rays over me, bathing me in warmth, and the wind was just enough to be pleasant. Everyone else was living their normal half-blood lives. I was stuck with a dilemma.

I couldn't bring Percy. I wanted to, but I definitely couldn't. I mean, I'd just tried to kill the guy! I would have to think of someone else. Luke, or Annabeth and Grover. Someone besides Percy. I fought with myself on my way back to the cabin.

"Hey, Adalyn-,"

"Luke! Just the guy I want to see," Maybe just the guy I needed to see…

"What's up?"

"I…," I shook my head and gathered up some self confidence "I got accepted on a quest, and wanted you to come with me," I blurted

"A quest? Really? That was quick," I avoided his look "Sure, I'd love to go on one with you. Who else is going? Percy?" Percy….

"I… I don't know yet,"

"Well when are we leaving?"

"I don't know that either,"

"Cool, that's all cool. Let me know," Luke seemed excited about the quest. I guess someone had to.

"But... can you? Aren't you still hurt from when…," from when I almost got you killed.

"This scratch? Please, I've gone on in much worse."

"Still, make sure it's ok with the infirmary," he chuckled

"Protective aren't you?" I blushed for a reason I did not know

"Wha-? No, I'm not. I'm just worried. I mean you were bleeding a lot and-," he laughed

"Relax, I'm surpassing all my physical therapy, and all that's left is a paper cut. Really. I'm fine," Luke left then, gone off to somewhere to perhaps check with the nurse to see if he could go on the quest. Good for him.

I was beginning to wonder if I could revoke the quest. I lay down on my sleeping bag and closed me eyes. Not intending to sleep, but to just relax as Luke had advised. Maybe if I was calm and lucid I could make better decisions.

"Adalyn… are you sleeping?"

"Hmm?" I sat up to see Percy posted at the door. Half in half out, probably so he could make a quick getaway if I tried to kill him again. "Percy… what is it?"

"I want you to take me on your quest,"

"What?" I stood up and shook my head "No way,"

"Why not?"

"Because!" I almost killed you "I don't want you to!" he continued standing

"I've already dealt with Hades and-,"

"I'm assuming that means you must be on pretty bad terms,"

"Will you let me talk!" I looked down "This isn't about you not liking me,"

"Isn't it?"

"It's because you tried to kill me. And I don't know why, but that's all in the past now," I furrowed my brows together.

All in the past now? Not everything applied to that rule. I paralyzed his arm, I was mean to him, I tried to kill him. Were those all just in the past? I almost got Luke killed, and Percy killed that Hellhound, so much death occurred around me. Were those all just a thing in the past?

"Why do you even want to go on this quest?" I asked still burning a hole in the ground with my eyes.

"Because…," he almost whispered "It wouldn't be fair of me not to go just because I might get killed by you, when you can very well be killed while on this quest."

"Why do you care if I get killed?" he got a very serious look of confusion on his face

"Are you being for real right now? Why would I care if you got killed? You can't think that little of yourself can you?"

"No that's not it, you just… you don't know anything about me,"

"Isn't this how we do that?"

"By almost getting killed on a quest?"

"By being friends," I shifted and there was a long silence. Neither of us moved. I wondered if we even breathed "You know," he said with a light chuckle "That's the longest you've talked to me without attacking me," I rolled my eyes "So am I going?"

"I…." There was a scream from outside that was enough to startle a deaf person. It started with one, and multiplied.


End file.
